Back In Time
by yayaboricua
Summary: Severitus Severus had kept a secret for 16 years, a secret that had to stay hidden, what happens when Harry goes to the past and learns this secret. How will Harry's relationship change with Severus. Warning in side, please Review.
1. 1998

This is my first ever Harry Potter Fic, I hope you like this is just to see if you all will support this story if I get enough reviews with this first chapter, I will continue. Just something I can fall back on whole I get my other stories up to date. You all can entertain with this one.

I do NOT own any characters all that glorious work goes to Rowling.

I do hope you like.

Warning: mention of spanking in future chapters but no full spanking scenes.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione and Ron were working on a Potion, Severus Snape was glaring down at Harry his onyx's eyes blazing with anger but within they were blazing with pain of holding in a secret he wanted to tell. Meanwhile Draco Malfoy the sneaky prat he is, took a few extra slices of Slugs and threw them in Neville's potion that was directly behind Harry, the Cauldron exploded and Harry turned around startled by the noise.<p>

"LONGBOTTOM!" Snape bellowed taking the boy his arm strongly, missing that Harry was hit by a thick chunky bile liquid, which caused him to become dizzy and fall to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled startled, Ron fell to the floor shaking his friends shoulder worried him self.

Severus turned around abruptly forgetting Neville and looked down shocked at the boy's body, the worry stuck in his throat where he couldn't find words to say.

"P-Professor what do we do!" Hermione ask frightened when she saw Snape made no move.

Snape closed his eyes and shook his head, "Weasley levitate Potter to the infirmary" he said, when he saw the boy made no move " NOW WEASLEY!" he screamed which made the red head nervous but did as he was told.

Severus watched his heart heavy with dread as Ron took Harry up to the infirmary.

"Class dismissed" Snape said his voice cutting, "Longbottom, you will have Detention with me today 8:00 sharp" he said giving the boy a sharp look that made go sheet white.

Neville nodded ran out of the room, Hermione gave her professor a long look before leaving and running up to the infirmary, Severus sat down his hand running down his face, then stood up and made his way to the Headmasters office. I muttered the horrid password then knocked quietly before entering into the room. Albus Dumbledore sat in front of his desk sucking on one of his Lemon Drops when he looked up to see Severus enter. A soft smile came upon his face.

"Severus my boy?" he said, "would you like a Lemon Drop?" he asked smiling.

Severus gave the man a hard stare. "no Albus I would not like one of your atrocious muggle candy" he said taking a sit, Albus shrugged popping a new one into his mouth.

"Now Severus, what brings you here?" he asked.

Severus looked at him, hating that the man had that twinkle in his eyes and was looking at him as if he doesn't know what could possibly the reason on why he comes here, he hated that he followed his request in keeping the secret, he hated that he kept if for more then 15 years, 15 years has he suffered slowly, and the man doesn't even give a bloody coot.

"what do you possibly think I'm here for Albus" he said his voice indifferent.

Albus frown knowing the reason just hoping he was wrong, he knew Severus was hurting, he knew Severus wanted more in the word world was to claim what was rightfully his, and he had to take that away, though he knew Severus thinks he doesn't care, he does and he cares deeply, he knew the pain that he was going through and knew he would continue with that pain until Voldemort was defeated.

"Severus, why do you keep asking if you know the answer would remain no it is to dangerous for you to claim him" he said.

Severus looked at his mentor with anger in his eyes.

"Dangerous, he life is a constant danger you think adding a father to the mix who could protect him would be more danger?" he asked.

Albus sighed, and his face grew older then it was.

"Severus, I know you want your son, I understand your pain, but the war is to dangerous, you being his father now would create complications. I know you want to protect him but you have to continue to protect him from the sidelines. I'm sorry my boy, but Harry as to stay thinking his Harry Potter not Alexander Salvatore Snape" he said.

Severus looked at him. "you don't understand, how can you possibly understand, I have to be a cruel, uncaring, bastard to my own son. Make it look like I would care less that his dead, if I had it my way, I would be in the infirmary holding him, but I CANT due to the bloody war that makes my son a hit spot, people wanted him dead since he was born, his living the life of an adult since he was 2, tell me Albus when is my son going to have his life" Severus as upset.

Severus Snape wasn't a man to loss his cool, and not especially in front of the man who asked for a strong spy for the Light. He was always a pro in keeping his calm and his emotions collected, but one thing that would move Severus to the core, was his son, and he was to a point of breaking.

Albus sighed hating to see the man who was stronger then anybody he meet before, to a point of falling apart, and he hated to be the cause he hated to not be able to give the boy he though of a son a happy news, to make the boy in front of him smile and laugh, but with the dangerous lurking around the corner he knew he couldn't.

So Albus did what he thought was best, and apologized again.

"I'm sorry Severus, but the answer is still no" he said,

Severus looked at the man, took a deep breath his lips turning into a straight line and his eyes narrowing into slints he gave the Headmaster a curt nod and turn swiftly his robes arching in the back with a great show and stalked out of the room slamming the painting behind him, the walls of office shook with its velocity.

Albus sighed deeply his heart aching, but knew that he was doing the right thing, well he hoped he was.

Severus stalked the halls angry, fighting with him self if he should return to his classrooms or head for the infirmary, he knew he couldn't show any emotion toward Harry's condition though his heart was aching with pain and his mind was breaking with worry, he couldn't. he hated that he knew Albus was right, if word was to leak out that Severus Snape was the father of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, Severus life would be in danger and Harry's, would be in more danger then it was already. He wouldn't allow that.

So with pain in Severus heart he started to make way to his dungeons, that would give him at least some comfort. But before he made it to the steps, he heard steps running down he stars to were the infirmary was connected and saw a disheveled Hermione Granger.

"Ms. Granger would you mind telling me why you are running in such a outlandish way" he asked curtly.

"Professor!" she said shocked but glad to find a teacher. "Harry he disappeared." she said, before those words were out of her mouth Severus was already ascending the stairs two at a time to see what had happened to his son.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the Chapter, its my first try at Harry Potter.<p>

please review, and thank you.

Camy.


	2. 1976

Since I recieved so many reviews in just one chapter, I decided on contuning the story, this chapter isnt so long, just getting used to the time difference, hope you like.

I do NOT own any characters all that glorious work goes to Rowling.

I do hope you like.

Warning: mention of spanking in future chapters but no full spanking scenes.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up with a gasp, in a similar room, he groaned loudly rubbing his head, and attempted to sit up but it hurt his back. He looked around where he was and saw he was in the infirmary.<p>

_What happened? _he said groaning.

The door to the infirmary opened and Harry saw a younger looking Poppy walk in with a younger looking Dumbledore. They both looked confused and concerned, Harry was also extremely confused.

"I don't know Albus he just appeared while I was working on another patient." she said frantic.

"appear, are you sure Poppy maybe the boy just walked in without you noticing" he said scratching his beard.

"Albus, I will notice if a student has walked into the infirmary" she said affronted. "and besides, I've never seen this student in my life" she said.

Albus walked over to Harry, who looked at him nervous.

"well he does look like James Potter" he said, confused. "but it isn't him Albus, I've checked and look at the scar on his forehead" she fussed, and hurried over to her patient that was coughing, Albus looked at me.

"what's your name boy" he asked politely.

Harry looked at him confused. "you know my name Headmaster?" he said.

Young Albus Dumbledore stood next to the boy, he was made Headmaster in 1956 exactly 20 years ago, and looked down at the boy, he looked exactly like James but he was different.

"Are you referring to me that I know you son?" he asked.

Harry sat up wincing.

"yes" he said then started to shake, "what year are we in?" he asked.

Albus was shocked with the sudden question but smiled down at the boy and spoke softly "we're in year 1976" he said.

Harry gasped, he was teleported to time, Neville's blotched potion was a time traveler. His hands started to sake in fear, how was he supposed to returned, his friends, the people he thought were family, how was he going to save them if he was in another time.

Albus saw the boys fight in his eyes and was concerned when he started shaking, Albus put a hand on the boy shoulder and squeezed it lovingly.

"shh, come down your safe" he said.

Harry took in a calming breath, how was he going to be ok, he was in the past, where his father his mother was, and they were alive. Harry paused, there alive, my parents, I can meet my parents.

"are you going to plan on telling me who you are?" Albus asked Harry.

He looked up at him and wondered if telling him who he was would be changing the future. Harry looked up at the man he saw as his mentor and sighed.

"so I'm from the future, but I'm not sure if it would be wise to tell you what is going on in my time" I said.

He smiled at me fatherly. "well my boy, you don't know much about Time Traveling, what ever happens while you're here would be oblivated from our minds once you return to your time, you are the only person who would remember anything that happened" he said.

Harry actually smiled at then frowned.

"I will tell you who I am, but not the rest not until I'm ready." he said, he nodded.

"My name is Harry James Potter" Harry said slowly said, Albus gasped slightly and so did Poppy who was behind him, her eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"you are son of James then?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "yes and Lily Evans" Harry said, which caused Albus and Poppy to look at each other, but shook there head and didn't comment. "what year are you from?" Poppy asked getting intrigued at the topic.

Harry closed his eyes trying to remember the pain in his neck was getting unbearable. "um 1998" he said.

They awed. Albus sighed the boy has come a very far way indeed, though he was part intrigued on how the future was and if he was still Headmaster, he smiled down at the boy and turned to Poppy.

"this must not get out to any students Poppy, check Mr. Potter and then send him immediately to my office he must know where it is" he said, Poppy gave him a curt nod and started to check on the boy.

* * *

><p>There it is hope you liked the chapter, again please Review the story, you know that very attracting button at the end of this page just go ahead and click it.<p>

next one would be hopefully posted tomorrow evening. love you all.

Camy.


	3. Draco gets caught

Did I not promise you an update this afternoon, well he it is, I hope you like the third chapter. It might be a little longer then the last one, sorry for the shortness. The story goes from 1998 to 1976 and so on.

I do NOT own any characters all that glorious work goes to Rowling.

I do hope you like.

Warning: mention of spanking in this chapter nothing big, I promise you.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he Albus" Severus Snape asked for the hundredth time pacing the infirmary, still throwing glance at the bed that once held Harry Potter, but was now empty, he hoped that when he look the boy would appear again.<p>

Albus looked at Severus, he sighed. "Severus calm down" Albus asked.

Severus gave him a sharp look that would send anyone who knew better running. "you want me to calm down" he said calmly, Albus knew that Severus was far from calm. "you want me to calm down, am I hearing right Albus, my son is missing, he didn't just get up and wonder like the boy does, no, he disappeared from his bed, with everyone around him, and you have the audacity to tell me to calm down" Severus said angered.

Albus sighed, and was about to say something when he turned around abruptly. He had an idea on how his son, his baby was missing. Severus stalked the halls of Hogwarts until he made it to the Great Hall and swung the doors opened, he directed his glare to the Gryffindor table, who all cringed with the anger behind his glare.

"Longbottom, to me now!" he bellowed leaving.

Neville who was sitting next to Dean, when pale white, dropping his fork letting clash loudly on the steel plate, he turned to his friends and muttered, 'what did I do'. he started to hyperventilate, nervously.

Hermione looked up at Neville and sighed. "you better go Neville before he gets angrier" she whispered. Just when Snape yelled from the halls outside the doors.

"LONGBOTTOM!" .

Neville stood up shaking slightly, the Slytherins were laughing wondering what the boy did to there Head of House and wondering if it was the last time they would see the boy again. Draco smirked at this friends, knowing exactly why his Godfather was angry.

Neville opened the big doors and stepped out of the Great Hall, and looked up at his Professor who black eyes were scary red with anger.

"what did you put in that potion" he asked venom seeping through his words.

Neville stuttered looking surprised and started to hyperventilate. "I-I d-don't know S-sir I f-followed all the I-instructions you w-wrote on the b-board." he whispered.

Snape narrowed his eyes he was to caught up thinking of his son he didn't notice he was causing Neville in having a panic attack.

"your lying boy!" he bellowed, "if you had followed all my instructions, your potion wouldn't have had exploded." he said agitated.

"I s-swear P-Professor, I-I didn't do anything, M-Malfoy t-threw something in m-my p-potion" he cried.

Snape looked down at the boy and finally realized he was in tears, he imagine his son was the one crying and it pain him deeply. "I'm sorry Longbottom, go back to your meal, I'll have a talk with Draco" he said, Neville looked shocked that Snape didn't strangle him and just returned to his lunch. Severus stayed out side pacing in front of the Giant doors until he saw that students started to leave, he waited calmly until he saw his Godson come out smirking chatting away with the imbeciles Crabbe and Goyle. He followed them close behind, he sneering when he heard Draco speak to Crabbe.

"I knew Snape would never know that I was the one that sabotosh Longbottom's potion" he said laughing, Severus glared and placed a arm on his shoulder.

"a word Draco Malfoy" he said silkily.

Draco jumped and turned around to see his Professor, his Grayish-Blue eyes wide with fear, and he had every right to fear Snape at the moment. Snape gripped his shoulder roughly close to painful dragging him to the dungeon and into his quarters.

"Sit" he said harshly.

Draco jumped again, his eyes looking at his godfather worried.

"what did you put in his Potion Draconis!" Severus said his eyes cold. He winced at his tone. "Now Youngman, or would you like to answer me in another position" he warned.

Draco blushed violently the tip of his ears turning red, and looked down.

"Now! Draco, or somewhere else on your body would be turning red and fast" Snape warned again, though he can be angry at his Godson he never did take pleasure in punishing him.

He sighed "I-I only added t-three more slices of S-Slugs U-Uncle" he whispered his voice stuttering under his glare.

Severus narrowed his eyes at him and sighed pinching the tip of his nose, debating if he should punish him or not.

"go into your room Draco, I'll be there soon" he finally said.

Draco gasped getting the idea of where this was going and looked at Severus frantic his eyes filling with tears that he rarely let anyone see beside Snape.

"U-Uncle Sev, no please it was just a joke" he begged.

Snape sighed. "a joke that send Potter to the past, adding 3 more slices of Slug caused you to make a Time Traveling Potion Draco, our only hope of having peace in this word in this time, is diminish if I don't find a way to return Potter" he said.

He sighed and looked down.

Draco wasn't a bad kid he just had a different way of growing up, Lucius wasn't such a fatherly type and taught Draco to be a pureblood and not care about anyone but themselves, if Severus wasn't his Godfather, Draco would have been lost years ago. Draco sighed and turned to leave, Severus sighed at the retrieving back of his Godson, dreading what he had to do.

* * *

><p>well there you have it, I do hope you liked this chapter.<p>

PLease review, and thank you for your time.

Camy.


	4. Encounter

Well here it is, I hope you like the next chapter, i know i didnt update for yesterday sorry i was feeling slightly sick. but here it is i hope you like it.

I do NOT own any characters all that glorious work goes to Rowling.

I do hope you like.

Warning: mention of spanking in this chapter nothing big, I promise you.

* * *

><p>Poppy finished checking over Harry and smiled down at him. Shaking her head at the cunning resemblance of James, <em>Well! <em>she thought, _Potter sure did raise a good boy, he has such good manners. _she turned back to the boy and smiled again, realizing he still hadn't left his cot.

"you may leave now Mr. Potter" she said softly.

He looked at her and smiled, "thank you Ma'am just waiting for your say" he said jumping down from the cot. She nodded shaking her head again.

"I would presume you do know where the headmaster's office Is correct" she asked.

Harry nodded politely.

"well then you may leave son" she said patting him on the back, he smiled and walked out of the infirmary, the school was still basically the same, nothing different about it but it just felt weird, he realized his family was in the school and so was his Potions Master, maybe know he can see if he can make his Father stop being so rude to Snape, though at times Snape did deserve it.

He continued to walk through the Corridors students passed him and he smiled chuckling slightly when he saw them swoon, he knew they thought he was James so he let them.

"James!" someone called from behind him,

He didn't turned since he wasn't James and there was a possibly that they weren't even calling him.

"James!" the person called louder. "Potter!" he yelled now, which made Harry turn automatically.

He stopped face to face with a young version of Severus Snape.

Severus saw the back of James Potter walk by him and wondered why he was leaving from the infirmary, he left his friend Lucius, who gave him an agitated look and went after James.

"James!" he called, but his friend didn't turn around.

_Hum! He might not have heard me, James always was apart death. _

"James!" he called louder, now Severus was becoming agitated by his brother ignoring him and called out louder "Potter!" he said angrily.

That made the boy turn, Severus was shocked to see it wasn't James. "c-can I help you" the boy said slightly nervous.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry slightly and laughed when he winced, "don't worry I don't plan on hurting you, just wanted to know your name" he said.

Harry gulped slightly and looked up at his former Potion's Professor. "its Harry" he said almost slipping and calling him sir.

"Harry what?" Severus pressed.

Harry cursed mentally. "just Harry, I have to go" he said hurriedly, rushing away.

Severus watched him go and shook his head, mentally reminding himself he was going to find who this Harry Somebody was. He turned around, walking back to Lucius, who was glaring slightly, his friend was always jealous at who he spoke to. He shook his head and collected his books from his fiends hands.

"so did you find out what was wrong with Potter?" Lucius asked.

Severus looked at him. "it wasn't James" he said.

Lucius stopped in his tracks. "what do you mean it wasn't Potter, the boy was spot image of James." he said agitated that his friend was lying to him, Lucius doesn't do good with lies.

"I know Lucius" he said eyeing his friend, "but his name is Harry, he didn't tell me his last name but he did respond to Potter, meaning there's a possibility that the boy is named Harry Potter, I have to go I need to have a talk with my brother" Severus said leaving his friend again.

Harry meanwhile was cursing himself in not waiting in the infirmary until all the students had pass to there next class. He sighed and made it to the headmaster, thankfully not meeting anyone in the way, it was bad he saw Snape, it would be worse if he came face to face with his father.

He muttered the password hopefully it was the same one from his time and was thankful that the portrait opened he walked in calling out before he came into the office, Professor McGonagall was with him.

She gasped when he walked in.

"you were right Albus, splitting image of Mr. Potter" she said shocked herself.

Harry smiled slightly.

"thank you Professor" he said. Minerva looked at the boy and smiled slightly, happy that the boy she thought of a son had a son of his own.

"now Harry my boy" Albus said smiling fatherly. "would you like a lemon drop?" he asked.

Harry let out a laugh, apparently things never change, he thought, Harry took a candy out of politeness but he never did like the sour tart taste of the candy itself.

"Well Harry have a sit, did you have any Encounters on the way here?" he asked.

Harry sighed taking a sit,

"actually yes I did Professor, I bumped into one of my former Professor's" he said.

Albus looked up at him intrigued.

"so who is your formal Professor?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Harry sighed staring at his Headmaster.

"Severus Snape" he said slowly.

Minerva gasped, "Snape is a Professor" she said, then nodded, Albus smiled, glad that his son stayed at Hogwarts.

"wonderful and what does Severus do?" he asked.

"his a Potion's Master" he said "and head of the Slytherins" he added.

Minerva now gasped again, and frowned. Albus smiled though happy for Severus. "and what happened for you to come in contact with him" Albus asked.

Harry sighed "I was walking the halls and he was calling my father, James, I didn't listen, and then he called me Potter, well since my last name is Potter, I turned around" he said, sighing.

Albus sighed also.

"well there's no need to be worried my boy, if they find out who you are there memory would be erased once you return to your time" he said.

He sighed and nodded.

"Now, can you explain who you are?" Albus asked.

Harry sighed and got comfortable to explain the last 17 years of his life.

"my life all started on Halloween…." he started.

Severus Snape muttered the password of the Marauders and walked into room of Requirements, to see his Brothers, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black sitting down looking at him slightly annoyed.

"what can it possibly be that you called for an emergency meeting, Serpen?" James asked,

You see they were all angmius, James was a Stag, his nickname was Prongs, Sirius is a dog, nickname Padfoot and Remus wasn't exactly an angmius since he was a werewolf, they called him Moony, Severus is a Serpent hence the name Serpen. He sighed and sat down looking at his brothers.

"there's a new student in Hogwarts" he said.

James looked at his friend annoyed. "and that's important why?" he asked.

Severus sighed giving his older friend a look, James sighed, he was just agitated today for some reason. But forced a smile on his face and leaned forward to give his friend the attention he needed.

"well I wouldn't have been curious if the boy didn't respond to the last name Potter" Severus said.

James straighten up curious now for real and looked at his friend.

"he responds to the last name Potter" James asked.

Severus nodded, "I thought it was you, the boy looks exactly like you, but I mean down to the untidy hair, but his eyes they remind me of Lily for some reason" Severus said confused "anyway he was coming from the Infirmary so I was worried." he said blushing slightly, James smiled softly at his younger brothers concern. "I called him James he didn't listen, so I called him again then got angry because you didn't seem to listen, I called him Potter, and he turned" Severus said.

James frowned at Severus.

"I hate when you call me Potter" he said pouting, Severus chuckled.

"I know James, I'm sorry" he said.

"well where did this boy go to?" Sirius asked intrigued.

"to the Headmaster's office" Severus answered. James smiled.

"since today is Friday, and we have no classes today, we might as well, bring the boy here, and interview him, he wont be able to leave until Monday" James said smiling.

Severus nodded and stared to get up.

Remus grabbed his arm and sat him back down, Severus looked down at his Oldest brother confused.

"what Rems?" he asked.

Remus gave his brother a look "I know what happened in History class" he said giving him a long look.

Severus paled his face turning white, though Severus was always white, he looked transparent. He looked at his brother pleading in his eyes, he knew what Remus was talking about. But looked away not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Severus" Remus warned, "why did you act so rude to Professor Binns?" he asked,

Professor Binns was the ghost in Hogwarts that taught History of Magic, an interesting class, but with the teacher being Binns, all the students despises it.

Severus sighed putting his head down in shame.

"he insulted my intelligence in front of the whole class." Severus said annoyed.

Remus rose an eye brow at his friend other wise youngest brother and frowned. "so you felt the need to insult him in front of the class" Remus asked.

Severus sighed "I didn't insult him. I just pointed some flaws in his intelligence and his method of teaching" he said trying to defend himself but failed when he saw James, and Sirius glare along with Remus.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll apologize to him today in detention" Severus pleaded.

Remus sighed.

"when do you have detention?" he asked.

"before dinner at 5," he said, Remus nodded, "then that means I have to punish you now, since it cant be after dinner since we all need to get this boy, and I doubt you want to be punished in front of a new kid." Remus said.

Severus blanched, "y-your going to p-punish me, Rems" Severus said ending with a whine.

Remus sighed he hated to punish his siblings, him being the oldest he was the one that had at least one of them over his knee every day, James coming second and then Sirius, Severus was the youngest of them all, well Peter being the youngest but he's been gone lately no one knows why.

Remus looked up at his brother pain evident in his eyes, Severus who saw that sighed and looked down, looking at his long fingers.

Remus looked at his friends pained they shared the same look, he sighed and passed his hand through Severus black hair lovingly.

"Severus, you know why I'm doing this right?" he asked.

Severus nodded, gulping. Remus sighed again his heart breaking, but nudged Severus slightly, Severus stood up and took off his robe, laying it over the sit. He sighed and gently laid himself over his brother's lap biting his lip. James and Sirius both hated to be in the same room when Severus was being punished, but they knew they had to stay, it was one of the rules they set, they would comfort the one that was punished, making them sure that they are and still are loved and forgiven.

Severus, bit his lip when he felt Remus pull down his black trousers.

"I'm going to start Severus" Remus said, his voice pained.

Severus whimpered and gulped but nodded putting his face in-between his elbow and arm. Remus sighed and rose his hand in the air.

* * *

><p>I hope i didnt scare any one there, i promise you they wont be any full scene punishing, and if there is i promise you i will warn you before hand, just read the warning at the beginning and your be fine.<p>

but i do hope it meet your satisfactory and i will update soon.

Love you all and please do review its like cookies for me. thank you.

Camy.


	5. Author's Note

I realize that my other chapter might have been confusing I don't know exactly how I'm going to explain this, u the chapter change time frame its goes from 1998 to 1976 then 1998 and back 1976. Every chapter would be like that I know it might be confusing but that's the frame I worked with. Starting with the next update I will write the date of the year so you won't be confused on what I'm writing about, so far. The years go like this.

1998

1976

1998

1976

The next one would be 1998 just incase if I confused anyone again. I am sorry for that, I thought I was clear in my writing.

I will update today or maybe tomorrow.

Love you all

Camy.


	6. Distress

I got a review talking about the punishing scene, I remember clearly that I warned you but I think I have clarify if you do not like or it offends you when I write about spanking please don't make it uncomfortable for you, there's a warning at the beginning of every chapter now if you want to continue and read that's is your problem I cant warn you after every sentence, it is your decision if you choose to read after the warning. I DON'T want any bad reviews, now reviews that tell me how to correct my grammar or make it more understandable I understand but when you criticize my writing for it being awful well look at yourself since you were the one that decided to read it and if its that bad its simple click back and continue searching for another story. I hope I didn't offend anyone, I was just pretty peeved since I do leave a warning the last thing I want is to make your reading uncomfortable or disturbing. Just a heads up any review I do not like will be deleted, it does not make me stop writing if that's what your looking for.

Again I'm sorry for the reviewers that do support me you guys are amazing, I hope none of you take this as an offense, it's a warning for others and wake up call for the person who left me a bad review.

I do NOT own any characters all that glorious work goes to Rowling.

I do hope you like.

Warning: mention of spanking in this chapter. (please take this warning for consideration, I do not go into detail but just the simple mention of spanking offends people, I don't want that).

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat in a armchair in his Godson's room, he had just finished punishing his godson, it pained him deeply to do so, but Draco was prone to go over board, Severus sighed watching his Godson cry silently in the corner, sporting a red smarting behind.<p>

He leaned forward and whispered softly.

"Draco come here son" he said gently, Draco turned around not caring that he was half dressed and walked over to his Godfather.

Severus reached over and pulled Draco close to him letting the blond boy sob in his chest, he reached down and pulled up his boxers slowly, not letting the fabric gaze the tender flesh, and took of his trousers. Draco whimpered and let out another sob, he sighed hating to see him cry, but rubbed his back softy and muttered loving words in his ear, showing him he cared and was forgiven, with a pang he remembered how he was held by Remus after he was punished, though he showed he despised the wolf and the mutt they were actually friends in the past, the memory Harry saw was a set up James and he did so the school still though they hated each other.

He was glad that he took out all those memories and put them in the pensive, he didn't want his son wondering why he was nice to James and he seemed to hate him so much now.

"U-Uncle" Draco whispered,

Severus looked down at his Godson and sighed seeing his eyes filled with tears and fear.

"what is it son?" he asked kissing the top of the boys forehead.

"y-your not mad a-any more right?" he asked, then hid his face back into his chest.

"of course not Draco, your forgiven after your punished you know that." he said. "I just want an answer, you will never do a stunt like this again right Draconis?" he asked.

Draco sniffed and nodded into his chest. Severus sighed and pushed Draco's face out of his chest gently looking down at him with gentle eyes.

"Draco you must know that I love you and care for you dearly, that joke you did in the potion just to get Longbottom in trouble could have been dangerous not just for him but for everyone, you lucky, that the only thing it caused was for Potter to travel back in time, but you could have exploded the Potion classroom, killing everyone and yourself" He said softly but firmly.

Draco flinched, he knew throwing those slugs would be wrong, he doesn't mean to be bad but with the pressure, of your father being Voldemorts right hand, and you being a death eater yourself, he couldn't think twice about being bad once Vincent had sad lets ruin Longbottom's potion, Draco had to obliged.

"I-I'm sorry U-Uncle" he whispered.

"there there son, its fine go lye down, and take a rest, if I happened to meet Crabbe or Goyle out in the halls I'll tell them your cleaning cauldrons and writing me lines" Severus said, he would never embarrasses his Godson.

Draco nodded and walked over to his bed, laying down. Severus stood up and walked over covering him up and leaned down kissing the top of his head. He walked out sighing and went to go tell the headmaster what happened to his son.

Severus made it to the Headmaster's office and muttered the password walking into the office.

"Severus my Boy, Lemon Drop" he offered, he glowered at him.

He sighed and nodded. "do you have any news on what happened to your son?" He asked.

Severus sighed and sat down.

"he was taken to the pass Albus" I said stiffly, "the potion that exploded over him, was a time traveling potion, Albus my son is in the past, how am I going to return him." he asked desperately.

Albus sighed.

"all we can do now Severus, is you go figure out that potion and see what it does and how to make the boy return, lets see if any one of us has to go retrieve him." Albus said.

Severus looked at him.

"if anyone has to go and retrieve him Albus, it would be I, I had enough time away from him" he said angrily.

Albus sighed, but didn't fight with him.

Severus was shocked that Albus didn't protest on him going to retrieve his son, but who knows the man has a tendency to get in others people business when it isn't convenient, he frowned looking at the man with narrowed eyes, the man better not interfere if he had to go get Harry from anywhere he disappeared. Then Severus thought about, how was going to go fetch his son if he didn't even know what Past he was in.

Severus groaned hiding his face in his head, fighting the dread that crept into his heart. What if the potion told him that he couldn't come back, that he lost his son forever in what ever past it took him to, he felt the pressure in his eyes and he closed them. Telling himself he wasn't going to cry that he wasn't going to lose any hope that he had that he cant start thinking negative thoughts to soon.

Albus saw Severus go through different emotions, from shock, to anger and defiance to, shock again then pain, he stood up conflicted by the boys sudden emotion change and walked over to him, placing a arm over his shoulders.

"what ever your thinking Severus, stop it. You will see your son again" he said seriously.

Severus looked up at his Mentor wondering how the man knew what he was thinking, but smiled knowing he shouldn't be surprised. He sighed looking back down.

Albus sighed and sat down next to his former student, wrapping his arms around Severus and hugging the man, he knew Severus would never admit he had comfort or would never allow to be comforted but his son needed it and he was going to do so.

Severus would have shrugged away from the hug, but his heart was so vulnerable and he ached so much for so long, that he held Albus tighter letting the tears fall and the pain out.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this chapter, next one would be up soon. please review, no flames thank you.<p>

love you all.

Camy.


	7. Getting Used To The Idea

I do hope that all of you did get my warning in the last chapter, here is another chapter, I do want at least 6 reviews before I post the next one, I hope you like it.

I do NOT own any characters all that glorious work goes to Rowling.

I do hope you like.

Warning: mention of spanking in this chapter. (please take this warning for consideration, I do not go into detail but just the simple mention of spanking offends people, I don't want that).

* * *

><p>-1976-<p>

Harry finished his story to Albus and Minerva, they were both closed to tears when Harry finished, though Albus was slightly angry at Harry for doing so much dangerous task that he wanted to pull him over his knee for constantly being in danger and wondered why he never did it in the future.

Harry sighed, after telling them about his life. He felt arms surround him and he looked up to see Professor McGonagall hugging him.

"oh sweetheart I'm so sorry" she said softly.

Harry smiled at his Head of House, he turned back to the Headmaster, who was frowning still slightly.

"well my boy, since you'll be here until I get Professor Slughorn to do the Potion that brought you and see how to return you, you'll be introduced to the school on Monday as Harold Peterson, it would be to much chaos for you to be known to the school tonight." Albus said.

Harry nodded sighing. "since you'll be dorming in Gryffindor you'll possibly bump into James, Sirius and Remus. I know you would be tempted to tell them who you really since, you already had a mishap with Severus, I can tell you know it would be no problem if you spend time with your family" he said.

Harry looked up at him smiling green eyes filled with tears,

"thank you Headmaster" he said.

Albus nodded, "now why don't you get going, McGonagall would show you the room you would be staying at, then you can call one of the house elves, to bring you dinner" he said.

Harry nodded and stood up waiting for Minerva, she smiled at him.

"just wait outside for me Mr. Potter, I'll be out there soon." she said he nodded. Once Harry left outside Minerva looked at Albus.

"How is he James son Albus, you know that Severus and Lily are together, those eyes are Lily's, he looks like James, but its an impossible combination" she said.

Albus sighed "I know Minerva, lets just see if James and the Marauders would figure the puzzle, who knows maybe Harry will leave finding out his father isn't who he thought he would be." Albus said smiling.

Minerva sighed and nodded walking out of the room.

She found Harry leaning against the wall , she sighed lowly and walked over to him.

"lets go Mr. Potter" she said, placing a arm on his shoulder.

Harry looked at her and nodded, they walked into Gryffindor tower, there was students in the common room but they all thought who passed was James in trouble with the Head of House, she walked into a room that was only for one person and looked back at Harry.

"this is your room, Harry, you know how to make around the school right?" she asked, Harry nodded "brilliant if you need anything Mr. Potter just go to my office, your schedule would be ready tomorrow" she said.

Harry nodded, with one last look she left the room. Harry sighed, sitting down on the bed what was he going to do.

Severus Snape walked the halls it was already time for Dinner, and his arse was killing him, he rubbed it when no one looked but heard a chuckle from behind him.

He turned around quickly to see Sirius. He frowned and looked away, Sirius sighed and placed his arm would his shoulder, comforting his friend well trying to reassure his friend.

"you should go talk to Remus" he said.

Severus looked at him sighed, after Remus had punished him, Severus had run out of the room, cheeks burning with embarrassment and hid in his room in Slytherin Tower until he had his detention with Binns. Remus and the boys stared after him, pained and saddened. Remus had broken down, and not even James who was soft for words could had calmed him down.

"you know it breaks him when you leave after a punishment without him holding you afterwards" Sirius said, it pained him too, after his siblings were punished he always wanted them to know he loved him, Severus running away like that makes him seem he did something wrong.

"he knows why I run Sirius" Severus said rubbing his arm.

Sirius sighed "he might know, but it doesn't make it hurt less, Severus I'm not trying to push but he isn't your father, he isn't going to push you away when you need comfort" he said.

Severus sighed and nodded.

"where is he?" he asked.

Sirius smiled and patted his friends back. "he should be getting ready for Dinner in the Dorms, if you go now you'll make it" he said.

Severus looked at him,

"I can just walk into a Gryffindor room Sirius" he said.

Sirius sighed knowing that was right and took his arm, Severus confused let Sirius lead him to where he was going they stopped at the bottom of Gryffindor tower.

"wait here and I'll get Moony" he said, Severus nodded blushing, Sirius sighed and patted his shoulder while walking into the common room, seconds later a pained looking Remus walked out, Sirius behind him, he gave his friends a small look and headed to the Great Hall.

Severus looked down not wanting to see into the eyes of his brother. Remus looked at his brother pain evident in his stare, he knew why he brother ran off, but it still broke his heart when he did so. He knew his brother wouldn't openly ask for comfort so he wrapped his arms tightly around the skinny frame, Severus would have cringed away from the arms, but the safety and warmth that surrounded him made him lay his head on the mans shoulders.

"I'm sorry Moony" he whispered. "shh, its fine don't worry about, you know we care for you deeply." Remus murmured.

Severus sighed and nodded. "why don't we go have dinner since we have a very intriguing weekend ahead of us" Remus said.

Severus nodded.

They walked together to the Great Hall, though Severus was friends with the Marauders he sat with his friend Lucius in his house table, he never told his friend but he always looked up to him as an older brother, and at times he never did understand his annoyance with the Marauders it wasn't as if they were cruel toward him, well they were once and Severus pretty much made chewed them out for it.

Severus walked through the door, felling a squeeze to his shoulder he turned and smiled at Remus he returned the smile, and left to his sit, sitting down slowly not trying to induce even more pain to his sore arse.

Harry sighed laying in his bed, wondering what he was going to do until Monday he couldn't really leave his room with out being seen, but then he thought of it, when there at there meals, during classes he could leave and wonder, he just had to be point on the time.

Harry stood up and walked out of the room, he knew he had a few minutes before they returned from dinner and he wasn't exactly hungry, he walked out to the astronomy tower and stood there watching out over the fields of Hogwarts, sighing slightly.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked the chapter, I know i made it you wait a while, again i want at least 6 reviews if you please, no hating ones.<p>

thank you for reading.

Camy.


	8. Knowing the Past, Discovering the Truth

Hi everyone I hope this ends your weekend with a happier note, I know I haven't updated in a while, due to the lack of reviews but the last 5 reviews from Wandamarie made me update. I love all your reviews, you guys are what make me writhe, so here is another chapter, I do want at least 10 reviews before I post the next one, I hope you like it.

I do NOT own any characters all that glorious work goes to Rowling.

I do hope you like.

Warning: mention of spanking in some chapters. (please take this warning for consideration, I do not go into detail but just the simple mention of spanking offends people, I don't want that).

* * *

><p>-1998-<p>

Severus Snape who was now in the comforting arms of Albus Dumbledore, shrugged away from the comfort, Albus sighed at the boy it hurt when he shrugged away after a few minutes of comfort but he knew Severus aversion of any comfort from any one. Albus cursed Tobias Snape, Snape's father who was dead now for causing such fears and discomfort on the boy.

"I cant wallow in guilt and sorrow while my son is in bloody past the damn potion sent him to" Severus said agitated and angry.

Albus stood up and sent his son a glare, though the boy might not be his blood, he had to respect him, Severus seeing that glare, looked away shame shinning in his eyes, that made Albus smile softly, Severus always had a heart and if he did something to make someone angry at him, he would always apologize and look shamed.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I'm just really upset. " he whispered.

Albus sighed taking a sit behind his desk. "Severus I understand but what your son needs is a calm father trying to figure this out, not cursing and damning anything" he said seriously.

Severus turned pink in his cheeks and sighed knowing he was right. Severus watched his mentor and knew he was slightly cross with him and he hated it, if it was bad with the Marauders where crossed with him, well he knew it wasn't good when his Mentor other wise father was crossed with him.

"go to your room Severus take a rest calm your mind and we'll work on this later when your calm" he said slightly sternly.

Severus sighed and nodded.

Albus watched Severus leave and he sighed, he wanted Severus to be asserted and calm and he knew rest was going to so but he also knew that it would be rare that Severus listened to him, he also knew that if Severus didn't control his anger or his emotions he would be in trouble soon. Albus sighed again rubbing his face.

He was thinking that maybe just maybe, he should have let Severus tell Harry when he came to Hogwarts the first time that he was his father, Severus would probably more ok with knowing his son is in the future since he had 6 years to be with him as Father and son.

Albus sighed groaning again, he just hope Harry would return soon and quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>*grins evilly* I would have left it here, just to see all your reactions, but I'm not that mean, from this point, it changes time frame. <strong>

* * *

><p>-1976-<p>

Harry groaned and turned from the astronomy tower heading down the stairs, and cursed slightly when he heard students in the halls.

_Blimey, what am I going to do. _

Harry walked out of the hall, groaning trying to keep his face down and not make any sudden movement that would make the students look over to him, he was fine until he heard a voice he knew to well sadly. "Harry!"

Harry froze slightly and cursed under his breath turning around behind him was Severus Snape but to his confused thoughts the Marauders were also there. And his father he would presume since it was as if he was looking in the mirror gasped when he saw him.

"we want to talk to you" Severus said causally.

Harry smiled looking like his father and gave a nod "I would mind talking with you, we should find somewhere private." Harry said, there was no way he was going to able to out run 4 teenage boys.

They looked at him confused and slightly shocked he accepted, they all took him into the Room of Requirements and locked the door magically, sitting down comfortable. Harry took a sit, in front of all of them.

"before we start and I tell you who I am, we need one more person here, actually 5 more, I want Lily Evans, Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett, Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett. I know you might want know how I know these people but I'll explain when they arrive. The only thing I'm going to tell you is my name. I am Harry James Potter, the Boy-who-Lived." he said.

**_(I know Molly and Arthur should be order then I'm going to portray them, but I felt they needed to be there)_**

They all stared at him shocked, James was even more shocked, he didn't know who the boy was. But he send Sirius to go fetch the students he asked for and just kept staring at the boy.

Those people walked inside into the room, Lily Evans gasped when she saw Harry and looked at James.

"you didn't tell me Potter that you had a younger brother" she said quite annoyed.

James seemed to unfroze.

"I don't" he whispered, Lily hated being lied to and narrowed her eyes at him.

"don't lie to me James" she started but was cut of by Harry him self.

"I'm not his twin brother, or younger brother" he said taking a sit, passing his hand through his Jet Black hair. They all sat down and looked at him.

"so we're all here all the people you asked for, can you answer our question's?" James asked.

Harry sighed.

"well since it isn't like I don't know you, since almost everyone in this room, I know well your older version" Harry said smiling, they gasped.

"are you trying to tell us that you are from the Future." Lily Evans said not really believing it.

Harry sighed,

"I'm not asking you to believe me you don't have to" he said somewhat sad, Severus who was watching him closely sighed.

"he's saying the truth" he muttered, everyone looked at him.

"what are you talking about Sev" James asked.

Severus looked over to his brother "listen to me James, remember what I told you about Peter, that no matter what he told us I knew if he was lying or not, I can see in there eyes when they lie, when people lie they tend to look away from someone, even if you're an expert liar, you tend to look to the right" he said.

Harry all this time was shocked to see that Snape was getting along with his father, didn't they hate each other?

"so he is from the future?" Sirius said, Severus nodded narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"now that we know and believe your from the future, explain to us who are you and why are you here, and more important, how did you get here and how do you know us." James said.

Harry sighed.

"well to begin I am Harry James Potter, your son" he said.

James gasped and tears filled his eyes shaking his head, Sirius, Remus and Severus both went next to him placing an arm around him.

Sirius turned to Harry glaring slightly "look you might be from the future but you better not be playing games, or I'll hex you so bad you wont be able to return to your time" he threatened.

Harry looked shocked and hurt his green eyes shinning with tears he made sure not to shed, Lily seeing this walked over to him.

"you actually believe that James is your father don't you?" she asked.

Harry looked at her.

"look maybe I shouldn't have said anything, it looks clearly that he doesn't want me as a son" Harry said hurt.

James looked at him outraged.

"its not that I don't want you, its that its impossible for me to be your father" he said choking over his emotions, "I had an accident in my 3rd year that made me sterile I cant ever have kids, muggle's have a change to have kids even if the doctor tells them it impossible, but when a Medi-Wizard tells a Wizard he cant have kids, your chance of having a heir is out the windows, I cant be your father" he whispered.

Harry looked at him shocked, "b-but that's impossible" he said.

James looked at him. "I'm sorry, you look like an amazing boy, but you could have been adopted by us in the future, we could have done a Blood adoption, hencing why you look so much like me? He paused and looked at him confused "but wait who's your mother?" he asked.

Harry looked at him pained and looked at Lily.

"Lily Evans, that's why she had to be here" he said slowly.

James and Severus gasped throwing a hurt look over to his brother, James saw the look and sighed pained.

"that also is impossible since, I love Lily as a sister, I would never do that to her, and either to my brother, Severus and her are dating." he said.

Harry gasped.

"this all confusing, how can you not be my Father, and most importantly, how are you able to be in the same room as Snape?" he asked.

Severus looked offended, and the Marauders all glared slightly at Harry, he winced slightly away from them.

"not in a wrong way, but is what's confusing, I come from the future, exactly year 1998 I know every single one of you, who your children are, if I'm friends with them, what happened to your lives, and nothings adds up, Snape's a professor in Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin" he said causing Snape to gasp and smile. "and he absolute with out a doubt despises me" he said.

Severus gasped "why?" he whispered.

"because I look like James, your supposedly arch enemy in school" Harry said bewildered.

James gasped and looked at Severus pained. "y-you hate me Sev." he whispered hurt.

Severus looked at him shaking his head. "no never James you're my brother, there nothing for me to hate" he said, James sighed and smiled at him sadly.

Harry shook his head not comprehending anything.

"Sweetheart?" Harry looked up to see Alice was the one who spoke "are you all right, you look down right Heart Broken" she said sadly.

Harry sighed, "all my life, I've been told and told again that James was my father, 'oh you look so much like your old dad, but you have your mothers eyes' I've grown with that, its just hurts to realize its not true" he said swallowing.

Sirius hearing 'told' looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"you've been told, how come it hears as if you don't live with James and Lily?" he said confused, James and Lily looked at him.

That caused Harry to have tears in his eyes.

"because I don't, at Halloween when I was 1 year and a half, Voldemort" they all cringed "left to find the Potters, he did" Harry swallowed finding it hard to speak. "Da-James, told Mom to take me to the room, while he fought of Voldemort, he killed him" Sirius, Remus, and Severus gasped looking at James pained and tears in there eyes "then he went after me and mom, mom protected me before she died, putting a protecting charm over me, then Voldemort turned to kill me, but the cursed rebounded and hit him, he fled Voldemort was gone" Harry explaining.

They all looked at him shocked and awed.

"you defeated Voldemort" they said shocked. Harry groaned and nodded.

"yes I became at the age of 1 famous Harry Potter known to everyone in the wizarding as the Boy-Who-Lived, and by the hated wizard the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Just-Die." Harry said fill with bitter in his mouth.

They all looked at him with sympathy. "you had a rough life huh" Frank muttered.

Harry laughed with no humor "to the forbidden forest, to fighting a balisk, going after a Murder who escaped Azkaban, to getting into a deadly competition, to the Ministry, to finding the Half-Blood Prince" Harry didn't go unnoticed when Severus looked at him oddly "to no finding all the Horcoux of Voldemort" he said not really telling them but telling himself. "rough life is an understatement" he said.

They all sighed giving him pained looks, until James said in awe. "who is your father?" he asked more to himself.

Harry gave him a pained smile.

"you would have been the answer, but I don't know now, and I wish I did" he said, there was a pop and a potion feel in his lap, Harry laughed "forget we're in the room of Requirement, well Snape do you know what potion this is" Harry said slightly rudely. Severus frown at the boy.

"you can call me Severus" he whispered taking the potion out of his hands, Harry nodded.

He sighed frowning slightly "it's a Parental Potion, you put a drop of your blood and if your parents are near, they would be surrounded by a blue light" he said

Harry sighed and nodded, wishing for a knife and it fell on his lap, they gasped at the object, before Harry picked it up, Remus had it in his hands glaring slightly at he boy.

"you really think we're going to let your self get hurt" he whispered growled.

Harry sighed, but felt loved that they still cared for him even if they weren't son of James. "I'm not going to commit suicide, turst me my times needs me alive" he muttered darkly.

They frown at that and Lily spoke "what would the Wizarding World want from a kid" she whispered.

Harry looked at her slightly sharp and laughed without humor, "I stopped being a child once you and James died, from then on I was the Protector of the Wizarding world the boy who was destined to fight off Voldemort, to bring peace" he said staring at the knife, at times he did wish he would end his life.

"I'm not going to kill myself, there's no many people in the room, I just want to slit my finger and drop some blood in the potion that all." he said

Remus sighed and handed him the knife hesitantly, Harry smiled at him sadly and slit his finger a bit, taking the potion he un topped it and let his red blood fall into the bluish liquid, to no one surprise Lily was surrounded by a blue light, she smiled lovingly at Harry who returned the smile. But who shocked everyone especially Harry, was who Glowed next, Harry watched with wide eyes as a blue light surrounded Severus Snape.

"No!" Harry said standing "you cant be my father" he said harshly.

Severus looked at him pained and walked forward. "H-Harry please, I don't know what I did in the future but I swear I'm not like that" he begged hurt that his own son hated him.

Harry shook his head and left the room. "Harry" Lily called after him, she sighed, everyone looked at everyone and sighed.

Severus felt as if his heart was torn from his body, he fell limply into his sit, tears in his eyes, his son hated him, what damn thing did he do in the future caused his boy to hate him. He felt his friends surround him.

"shh, Sev its going to be ok, don't worry, I'm probably sure he just surprised after everything comes out we'll see what happens I doubt he hates you" James said.

Severus sighed passing his hand through his black hair, he felt Lily sit on his lap, she grab his face with both of her hands and looked into him with her beautiful green eyes.

"he doesn't hate you Severus, there's no way that our baby will hate you" she said, he sighed laying his forehead on her shoulder.

No one noticed Frank disappear out the door.

* * *

><p>Oh looks like Harry found out about the truth, how do you think he'll handle it, and will Frank be able to talk some sense to him. Please Review at least 10 reviews or no updating.<p>

Love you all.

Camy.


	9. Admitting Defeat

Here's the next chapter I know its short don't kill me. The chapter I post up tomorrow will be longer, so prepare yourself for a reading. Please at least 4 reviews for this one thank you.

I do NOT own any characters all that glorious work goes to Rowling.

I do hope you like.

Warning: mention of spanking in some chapters. (please take this warning for consideration, I do not go into detail but just the simple mention of spanking offends people, I don't want that).

* * *

><p>-1998-<p>

Severus Snape paced his room, he didn't know what to do and he was fighting with himself, he didn't want to break down, Severus Snape does not break down and cry. His been through so much in his life he was not going to look weak and cry. But no matter how many times Snape had said those words in his mind tears were welling up in his black eyes as he thought that he wouldn't see his son anymore.

Severus fell on his couch, fighting the tears angrily, he couldn't lose him, not again it was a slightly heaven having him so close, he knew there was a possibility that he would never have a chance with his son, his son hated him. His heart clenched tightly, but even if his son hated him he wanted him at least close enough to know his safe and sound.

There was angry knock on Severus painting and he sighed heaving himself of from the comfort of the sofa that would just absorb all of his problems and walk himself over to the painting, opening it he came face to face with an Angry Sirius Black-Lupin a worried and concerned Remus Black-Lupin behind him.

Sirius glared slightly and stalked into the room, Remus sighed and squeezed Severus shoulder following his husband and placing his hands on either shoulder.

"Sirius" he said, Sirius didn't listen and continue to blow steam will pacing the room. "Sirius!" Remus said slightly more forceful.

Since Sirius didn't listen again, Remus didn't see any other ways of stopping his over tempered husband grabbed his shoulder and landed a rather sharp smack under his arse on his tender back thigh, which made Sirius turn and stare shocked at his husband.

"R-Remus" he whispered, Remus hadn't spanked him nor smack him for over a year, and he was shocked that Remus returned to it.

Remus sighed and forced his lover to sit down on the sit.

"Sirius I hated to have to smack you, the only reason I stopped spanking you was because you should me you were becoming responsible, since you left Azkaban, doesn't mean I all together stopped disciplining you, when I see you need it you will be over my lap" he said reminding him, Sirius blushed and Severus who recently sat back down winced. "you acting out of proportion I know you just found out that our Godson/Nephew had disappeared doesn't mean you charge into Sev's chambers pissed" he scolded.

Sirius blushed and looked down ashamed muttering "sorry Moony" and "sorry Serpen", said person nodded.

"Severus do you know anything on where Alexander had went to?" Remus asked using Harry's real name. Severus gave him a cold stare.

"you honestly think I would be sitting here, if I knew where he had gone" he asked harshly.

Remus sighed giving him a look.

"look Sev I know you angry, scared, don't worry" he whispered.

Severus stood up and glared at his brothers, "I'm Not Scared, i admit I cant be scared, I cant worry." I yelled angry. "I cant, if I do everything breaks everything falls down, I cant fail Harry I cant" he muttered.

Remus sighed and stood up walking over to Severus, after James he was the second person he was closest to, part from Sirius since he was his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around him Severus who was a few inches taller laid his head in his chest, hating he was weak but admitting he was and cried, Severus Snape cried on his brothers formal co-worker shoulder, for the first time feeling weak and defenseless.

* * *

><p>Oh poor Severus, it must be hard to admit you cant do anything. I hope you like the chapter, I know its short. Please 4 reviews, thank you everyone. Last chapters reviews were amazing.<p>

Love you all.

Camy.


	10. Having A Family

Well here it is, I told you it was long, though I'm sure there's some errors in it, hope that does bother you, I wont update for at least another day, it took a lot out of me to write this chapter, almost 9 pages long. Can you believe it? Well I hope you enjoy it. Its almost getting to the end I know to quick though I'm deciding to write a sequel, just leave in your review a yes or a no. thank you for your wait.

I do NOT own any characters all that glorious work goes to Rowling.

I do hope you like.

Warning: mention of spanking in some chapters. (please take this warning for consideration, I do not go into detail but just the simple mention of spanking offends people, I don't want that).

* * *

><p>-1976-<p>

Frank Longbottom walked through the empty halls to find the boy that ran out of the room, he searched everywhere and when he was about to return to the room of Requirement, he heard sniffling at the top of the Astronomy tower, he frown knowing it was restricted for students after 8 and it was 9, he walked up the stairs, and found Harry sitting in the corner rubbing his eyes furiously.

Harry looked up and was surprised to see Frank he would have thought it would be his mother to come after him, he sighed and looked back down, Frank sighed also and walked over to him.

"Harry, I know its hard for you to understand that Severus is your father, but treating him this way is not going to make you feel better you have to remember that who ever Severus is in the Future isn't who he is now, remember that, now that man that's in the room is heartbroken that his own son hates him" Frank said, feeling pain at the thought of his son or daughter ever hating him. "you can go back, spend some time with your father, or you can stay here and mope but when you do return your going to regret it, and who knows your father might have a reason for not being with you, you say it's a time of war where you come from, he might be trying to keep you safe" he said.

Harry sighed knowing what Frank was talking about was true, but he just couldn't get the insults and the cruel unfair way he treated him, but then again, Harry saw that he loved Lily with all his heart, his brother taking that woman away from him, apparently having a son can do that to a man. Harry sighed and nodded, who knows when he gets back to his time he could have a chance of a family, but did he have so many question he was going to ask his father.

Harry nodded and stood up.

"thank you Frank, I would have been nice to know you good in the future" he said.

Frank smiled at him though he was intrigued on why he doesn't know him in the future. But shrugged it out and accompanied him back to the room. They walked through the painting of the Room and found Severus and all his brothers surrounding and trying to calm Severus down.

Harry sighed and walked over to them, nodding at the others he turned to his father.

"I'm sorry, I have to remember that you didn't do the things that happened in the future, I was angry that I lived for 17 years thinking I didn't have a father and I find out its you the man that hates me" he said, Severus was about to protest but Harry shook his head "I know you don't hate me, and that's why I want to try this" he said.

Severus looked at him shocked.

"wait you want to try to have a relationship with a man you hate" he said his voice breaking at the end.

Harry sighed.

"I don't hate you, I don't particularly like you ( I know that's from Eclipse, but I love that sentence), but I don't hate you I just didn't understand your hatred over me, and when I do return" Severus flinched slightly "I'll ask you, but for now, we can try and I think I have a life story I have to tell everyone here" he said smiling slightly.

They nodded, Harry took a sit next to his father. Who smiled down at him, he had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around his son, thinking that he looked so fragile.

"before we start, what are all of us to you in the future?" Sirius asked.

Harry sighed deeply.

"well like I said, Mom and James are dead" he said thickly, Lily let out a choke sob and hid her face in Severus shoulder who looked pained, James was the same. Harry sighed looking at Alice and Frank "well I don't if your dating yet or not but Alice and Frank you get married" he said, they gasped and Alice blushed "but like I said in the tower Frank, I wish I did know you instead of hearing story from your son, Neville Longbottom" he said, Alice and Frank gasped and smiled brightly the smile soon faded and frank looked at me pained.

"did we die too?" he asked, Alice looked at Harry with tears in her eyes

"no" he said sadly, they sighed in relief "but you are hospitalized in St. Mungos for being clinically insane" he said, Molly her cousin and Lily both gasped and ran to her hugging her when Alice broke down crying, Frank swallowed heard, Severus and the other males in the room including Harry both comforted him the best they could.

"how did we end up insane?" Frank asked.

"you were both under the Imperious Curse for to long, it broke a part of your brain where you don't communicate and react normally you can speak or mover normally either, Neville visits all the time he can, he breaks him, but also makes stronger, he's one of the best friends I have damn good fighter also" he said.

They gasped, Alice who was back to slightly crying looked at him concerned.

"he fights" she asked.

Harry sighed but smiled also "not to long ago, we were in the ministry it was disturbed by death eaters, Neville was beside me fighting" he said.

They all looked shocked but Frank looked proud and sad at the same time also. "which brings me Sirius, your Godfather, though I'm not sure anymore" he said sadly.

Sirius gasped and smiled at his Godson, "I'm sure, if you're his Godson, I would have done the same thing and but James and Remus your godfathers also, maybe even Peter" Severus said.

Harry eyes hardened at the mention of Worm tail but didn't say anything, James noticed the look but didn't ask either.

"your still alive thanks to me and my friends, you almost fail through the vial in the Ministry" he said thickly. Sirius gasped and so did his brothers who glared at his recklessness. "I was able to catch you before you fell and with the helps of others pull you out, or I would have lost you" he said almost in tears. "your in the run still but you keep in touch with me through owls." he said.

Sirius looked at him confused "ON the run?" he asked.

He sighed "you weren't my godfather until my 3rd year Sirius, remember when I mention going after prisoner from Azkaban" he said. Sirius nodded confused "well you were that Prisoner" he said.

He gasped, and winced slightly when Remus glared at him along with James.

"you were in Azkaban?" he asked angrily. "I knew those pranks were going to go over board Sirius" he said. Sirius winced.

"he wasn't in jail for a Prank Remus, trust I don't think Dementors would watch him for 12 years over a prank" he said, Sirius gasped and so did the rest.

"12 years I was in Azkaban for 12 years" he said pained, I nodded. "why?" he asked.

He sighed.

"it was confusing for me also, at first I just thought you were in Azkaban for killing 13 men with one curse" he said. Sirius shook his head.

"I-I wouldn't never" he said but couldn't finished, James, Remus and Severus protested against it also.

"I know then I over heard Arthur warning Molly, saying he was after me" he said Arthur gasped and so did Molly, who blushed slightly and Sirius who shook his head. "I would never go after you" he said strongly.

He sighed "I know, then this kid Draco told me I should go after him, said he would he would want revenge. I didn't know I would want to go after a murder" he said, Sirius cringed looking pained.

"but then I snuck out to go to Hogsmeade" he said and winced when he got glares from everyone in the room, mostly from his father and his brothers.

"are you insane even if I wasn't the killer, but how do you guarantee that I wasn't after you do think that's a great idea" Sirius said angrily. His father wasn't so happy either. " oh I so hope I tanned you hide when everything was cleared" he warned. Harry cringed, remembering when Remus had taken him over his knee after they returned from the house, Sirius had given some smacks also, but he had left in a hurry know that he was thinking about it his father did throw him a very angry look that looked fatherly.

Arthur seeing that face smiled slightly "I take it he or someone did" he whispered, Harry blushed and nodded.

Sirius nodded satisfied.

"who exactly corrected you" he asked, Harry sighed "Remus" he whispered, Remus looked surprised but nodded eyeing the boy who he was warming up to.

"well I went into The Three Broomsticks, and all the teachers were there, I heard them over talk about him" he said but James interrupted him.

"I find it difficult thinking that the teachers would talk in front of the boy they thing Sirius is after" he said eyeing him.

Harry sighed.

"well they didn't know I was there, I was under the invisibility cloak I was given by someone saying it was from you " he said.

James sighed but glared at the boy even more, Severus had to stop himself from smacking his thigh.

"well that's when I found out, why Sirius was after me and why I should have went after him with revenge, apparently, the Potters went under safety and placed Sirius as there safe-keeper, everyone suspected there was a spy among them and they suspected black, no one else, they thought that black was a supporter of Voldemort since of his family. They thought that Black gave Voldemort information on where they were hiding which was Godric Hallows and betrayed them thus ion Voldemort killing his best friend in his wife" he said.

Sirius looked closed to tears, he looked around him and placed his head in his hands. James sighed placing a arm around his friends shaking shoulders.

"we know you would never do that" he whispered, James looked over to me "please tell me he didn't" he begged.

I smiled.

"Sirius wasn't the killer nor the betrayal, Sirius was framed and placed in Azkaban for 12 years under false proof, you Sirius made you change in the last minute thinking it was better" he said.

Sirius looked up hopefully.

"then the person I made them switch with was the person that betrayed them." he said.

I nodded.

"yes, you wouldn't have known since you picked a trust worthy friends, but he did betray you, the person Sirius switched with, was no other then Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail" he said.

They all gasped, Sirius, James, Remus and Severus stood shaking with fury. Harry who saw this wished urgently that the door was closed before they got to it and to his relief he was when James realized the door was locked when he pushed it outward.

"what the bloody hell" he roared, "why is this Damn door closed" he seethed.

"because I wished it closed" Harry answered, getting glares from the 4 marauders.

"why would you do that?" his father commanded.

"because if you told me that I shouldn't treat with the information of the future then don't you think its hypocritical to go kill a friend" Sirius scowled "he is still your friend since he still hasn't committed any of the felonies or betrayed anyone yet, the Peter you know here is innocent" he said.

The boys growled knowing that Harry was right, and sat back down.

They stared at him angrily at first for not wanting them to kill Peter, Harry seeing that look sighed.

"you don't want to make that mistake, yes Peter is guilty I get it, but you don't want to become a murder in this time you have no proof that he did any of this. I did that mistake, I went after Sirius thinking he was the killer of my parents, and if Remus didn't come through the door in time, I swear to you by the name of Merlin, I would have killed Sirius" he said.

Sirius gasped slight pain in his eyes when he heard his Godson had hated him.

"I would have became a Murder fit for Azkaban at the age of 13" he said.

They all sighed and finally agreed with him, he was right that they shouldn't have went after Pettigrew.

"so after all that no wait, we were all taking in the room and some one was there of course they had gotten my inviolability cloak that I accidentally left under the Wholloping Willow tree, and at that time it was Professor Snape" he said, Snape flinched at the name his son called him and looked at him.

"I know Its going to take time for you to understand and accept me as your father, Harry but you can call me Severus please" he said slightly hurt.

Harry looked at him and wondered what had happened so terrible to his father that turned a warm, gentle but stern man into a cold-heartless bastard who was unfair in everything. He saw that his father did exactly cared for him and nodded at him, though thinking about he was having concerns for the well being of his arse, he felt that I wont be sitting comfortably for the reminder time he stayed in this time zone.

After he finished explaining, everything to him. Harry had to rub his thigh since his father had finally snapped and smacked him quiet sharply when he found out he had stung him, warning him that though you didn't like him in the future to not ever do that again. Harry had blushed.

"well Remus, after we went out of the house, Sirius was caring Severus we walked out of the room and it was a full moon" he said eyeing him, Remus gasped and looked at his almost Godson.

"wait you know about my problem?" he asked surprised.

Harry smiled and nodded "yes I know about you 'furry little problem', and hate to break it to you Rems but I don't care neither do Hermione and Ron" he said smiling, but then realized he wasn't speaking to Remus his professor in his time.

"who is Ron and Hermione?" his father asked.

He sighed.

"Hermione is one of my best friends, she's a Muggle Born but knows exactly to much information, like Remus who I forgot to mention was hopefully will be again our DADA Professor, best one we ever had" he said smiling.

He gasped and blushed while his brothers all congratulated him.

"well then ron" he said giving Molly and Arthur a side glance "is my best friend, he's always there between the bad times and the worst, his fought beside me and protected as if as I was one of his brothers, his more of a brother to me then anyone" he said.

They smiled, then frowned.

"who are Ron's parents, I doubt they would want him being in danger constantly." Frank said frowning.

Harry laughed slightly.

"well they don't especially his father, though his mother is very scary when she's mad" he said smiling blushing slightly remembering the spankings Arthur would give him and the Hollers that Molly would sent. "My brothers parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley" he said smiling.

Arthur and Molly gasped and they blushed looking at each other.

"I have a son" they both whispered, Arthur was smiling proudly.

"well you have more then just 1 child though" Harry started they looked at him interested. " well you have the oldest William but he's called Bill he's living now in France with his Wife Fleur" he said. They smiled proud Molly had tears in her eyes "then you have Charlie who is in Romania study Dragons" Molly and Arthur gasped, Arthur was slightly mad at himself for letting his son do something so dangerous "then you have Percy, who was Head boy and Perfect while we were in school, right now his going to school to become an Arour" he said, they gasped again, Sirius was smirking muttering about busy in the bedroom, who made Lily slap him behind his head. "then you have the Twins George and Fred, they look identical it takes a while to see who is which" he said laughing "there technically known as the second Marauders" he said smiling, which caused his father and friend to laugh and smile, Arthur and Molly groaned glaring at them. "then Ronald, Ron of course who's with me in my year, and lastly you have Ginerva, Ginny the only girl in a group of 6 boys" he said.

Lily, Molly, Alice all groaned muttering about great, over protective Father and brothers. She will never have an easy life.

Arthur glared slightly.

"how old is she now?" he asked, wondering if she would be dating. Harry wince slightly.

"well sir she's a year under me so that would make it, 15 years old" he said.

Arthur glared slightly muttering about hexes he would through at anyone who dare touch his baby girl. Harry seeing that winced and muttered under his breath, 'I'm dead', but to his luck Sirius heard this and smirked at his Godson and turned to him wanting to poke some fun.

"so by your reaction Harry, you must know something, is this young lady courted by someone?" he asked.

Arthur looked up and his piercing brown eyes started at him glaringly. Harry sighed knowing it was no use in lying.

"well she is" he said, Arthur growled and Harry flinched, by his look he wanted to know who exactly is this boy "um, don't kill me Arthur but I'm Ginny's boyfriend" he said quickly.

Arthur was shocked he didn't expect this exactly but non the less he glared at Harry menacingly a growl in his chest.

"you dating my daughter" he asked lowing and scary.

Severus seeing this understood Arthur's slightly anger but since it was directed at his son he got defensive and threw a glare of to the brown haired teen. Unconsciously wrapping his arm around his shoulder, Harry tense at the touch but then relaxed after a while.

Arthur satisfied by the fear in the boy's green eyes smiled softly.

"no worry's Harry, I'm sure in the future I gave you a talk, and so did her 6 brothers" he said still shocked he had so many kids, but was happy anyways.

Everyone turned to Harry who was still slightly blushing at the thought of everyone knowing he was dating Ginny, Arthur and Molly's only and youngest daughter.

"so Harry, any other interesting years we should know about " James asked still worried for the boy.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervous, now that he has a father, he was slightly more nervous, yes back in his time he was worried about Remus and Sirius reaction, but now he had to worry about his father and with the smack he gave him to his thigh counted for anything was that Severus had a heck of a bloody hard hand.

"well?" he started, to receive glares, then Harry lifted his hands up in the air in protest. "I cant be in trouble for anything I do in the past and trust me threes a lot of things, I pay for them trust me on that, from year 1 to 2 Mr. Weasley was the one that made sure I didn't do the same thing again" he muttered, Arthur looked surprised but nodded eyeing Harry sternly "then since Remus appeared during 3 year, he took me under his wing until Sirius was cleared which was in our 5 year since then I was always punished my Remus and Sirius." he said blushing hard.

They all grunted by Severus was glad that his boy had people that cared enough for him to punished him when he did wrong, he was curtain that if he had the chance he would have probably tan his sons behind raw if he ever did a stunt like go after a murder even if he was bent over revenge, he sighed.

"we wont punish you for anything in the past Harry, but if you do anything while you're here is another story" Severus said finally after thinking about it, Lily nodded at Severus.

Harry blushed but nodded not arguing with him, but inside he wanted to shout and say he didn't have the rights to do so, but then he reminded himself, this isn't Snape in the future this man actually cared for him. So he sighed and nodded.

"no that we have all this established, what happened after your 3 year?" Remus asked curious.

Harry sighed.

"my forth year wasn't my fault": he started, everyone snorted. "I'm Serious" he said.

"No your not I am" Sirius said smirking.

Remus, James and Severus both groaned having heard that joke over a million times. Harry rolled his eyes he heard it also.

"my forth year was the Twi-Wizard Competition" he started, they gasped. "I sadly was one of the competitors" he said but was interrupted by a low growl from Severus.

"you put your name in the cup?" he growled angrily.

"no I swear I didn't Severus" Harry said, missing the wince that his father made when he was called Severus by his only son. "it had this age charm that only 17 year old were able to put there names in it, I don't know how mines was added but it was. I was the forth competitor" he said, and explained when he saw the confused looks "Cedric Diggory was the one from our school, he's in Ravenclaw." he said.

"Diggory?" James said "wasn't there a Diggory here last year but he graduated." he asked.

Remus nodded remembering being in a Advance class with him.

"yea Cedric" he said still not over his death " Victor Krum from Drumstrang and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, then me another player from Hogwarts." he said.

They all growled and glared, "how the bloody hell will Dumbledore let a 14 year old compete in the most deadliest wizards competition of all time" Arthur muttered, "one thing I don't understand is how the hell he convince the ministry to return that competition, it was ban century's ago." he muttered.

Harry shrugged.

"what did you have to do in the game Harry?" His father asked softly, Harry sighed knowing his dad wasn't going to like the answers.

"well our first task wasn't that hard, we had to get the Golden egg in the middle of the field, but it was guarded." he said. Frank noticed he didn't say what was guarding it.

"what was the thing that was guarding it?" he asked, Harry sighed glaring slightly at Neville's father.

"a Dragon more especially a Hungarian Horntail" he muttered, wincing when everyone gasped. "anyway changing the subject" he said, wincing again at the glares, "our second task was we had to retrieve someone who is tied down at the bottom of a lake in the village of the mer-people, I had to save Ron since he was like a brother to me" Arthur and Molly smiled at me "Cedric was Cho Chang, Victor was Hermione and Fleur was her sister Gabrielle." he explained.

Severus groaned hearing his sons life before it happened was a good thing but also a bad thing he couldn't possibly stopped everything that had happened and he couldn't take his son into account and tan him for being so reckless.

"our last task was the Giant Maze, fill of Obstacles and the stuff we had to reach the end and get the cup to win, me and Cedric got there at the same time and since I wasn't exactly a real competitor I told him we would touch it at the same time, that was a mistake. Instead of taking us back to the Quiditich field it was a port key to a graveyard where Death Eaters surrounded it." he started, to be interrupted by an angry what from his Father and Mother.

Harry winced slightly and gave them a sly smile. They glared slightly well Severus did Lily looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"the only reason I was in the Competition was because it was a way to get me to Voldemort, since he wasn't in a body he needed blood from a unwilling precipitant, and other things but I wasn't paying attention, he killed Cedric" Harry said looking down tears forming in his eyes.

Severus sighed pained and wrapped his arms around his son's frame, hating the pain in the boy's eyes. Harry felling the arms of his father surround him tensed slightly at the affection but realized he was yarning it so much, he let his father hug him and laid his head on his broad chest.

After everyone was calm and Severus had calm his son, he continued to tell his tale of his life.

"after we left. Well after I got Cedric's body I port key back to Hogwarts. Cut things short, it was Mad Eye Moody who put my name in the goblet, well the person who faked to be him, Barty Crouch" he said

Severus and everyone cursed slightly.

"I told Dumbledore that he returned and he called the Ministry, well at the time a Fudge was the Minister was running the ministry. He didn't believe Dumbledore" he said.

They growled "he's Dumbledore, he the most powerful wizard alive" James said, Harry nodded.

Harry explained his 5th year, Remus, Severus, James, Frank and Arthur looked at Sirius glaring when Harry went over the Ministry incident again, he flinched under there glare. Severus sighed pained when Harry spoke about the Pensive incident holding his son close, not thinking he would be able to throw his son across the room that way.

After explaining the 6th year, Severus was flinching on occasions he hated how his future self was and hoped he had a reason to be acting this way or we would die with heart failure. Once he finished talking about his past they started asking about his present.

"so though you aren't my son" James said sadly. "do you play Quiditich?" he asked, Sirius perked up interested.

He laughed.

"yes I do, I am certainly the Quiditich Caption" he said, James and Sirius gawked and punched the air with there fist, Lily and Severus both smiled proudly at there son.

"so what do you play?" Sirius asked excited.

He laughed slightly "Seeker" he spoke.

There eyes gleamed with happiness. "so you played since your 2nd year right?" he asked.

He laughed and shook his head "no, since my 1st year" he said.

They gasped shocked.

"that's impossible that cant happened, it say's clearly that 1st year's aren't allowed a broom until there 2nd year" he said.

He smirked.

"I know it happened during broom practice. Coach went to take a kid to the infirmary and Malfoy was messing with Neville" he said, Frank's expression darkened. "he took his rememberall and took of with the broom, I didn't want that to happened and went after him. He went charging to the Hogwarts wall thinking I was going to back down exactly two inches from the wall I jerked down and caught before it hit the ground" he said.

Everyone in the room was undecided, Lily loved that her son was proud of playing the sport, but she was also slightly peeved that he did something so dangerous. Severus was around the same place, he was happy his son was happy but also a angry that he did a very stupid stunt. James, and Sirius were both existed that Harry was into sports but they were fighting the urge to smack him over the head for the stunt he did. Remus, Arthur and Frank wanted to punish Harry for that he could have gotten seriously injured by falling of his broom. Alice and Molly were glaring at Harry it there motherly instinct kicking in.

Harry seeing all this reactions cowered away slightly.

Everyone sighed and relaxed.

Harry stood up and stretched.

"so are we going to stay in this room all weekend?" he asked.

They nodded "yes it gives us time to know you" Severus said, looking at his son.

Harry looked at him and his mother and sighed pain flashing in his face. "you do know that I have to leave, I'm in my time" he said.

Severus and Lily winced and nodded, they knew he had to leave soon, they just hoped there memories would be enough until they see him again. Little do they know that they would forget everything that happened once Harry left back to his time.

"how did you get here?" Frank asked.

Harry shrugged.

Lily sighed "do you remember anything?" she asked.

He sighed and passed a hand through his hair. "well we were in potion's class" he said, Severus sighed hating his future self. "we were making a potion, and Draco-" he said but was interrupted.

"Malfoy's boy" James said disgusted.

Severus growled slightly at James, "James!" he said angrily.

Said boy looked at Severus and glared. "what, he's a filthy slyther-" he started but was interrupted by an angry voice.

"finish that sentence Potter, I dare you finish it" Severus said angry, his eyes cold.

James flinched at the his friends angry tone and looked hurt.

"Severus" Remus chided.

"don't" he said raising a hand at Remus, James was still looking at his brother with pained eyes.

Harry seeing this realized something must have gone wrong, awfully wrong.

"Sev" James whispered. "come on Serpen" he said standing up and walking toward him. "I'm sorry" he said dejectedly.

He scoffed.

"I'm tired of your apologies James, maybe this happened, I got tired of you telling me your sorry and then doing it again. Maybe we actually stopped being friends" he said hurt by the thought.

James shook his head.

"I wont allow it Severus, you're my brother, I wont ever hurt you enough to make you leave" he said.

He sighed. Harry seeing they were sad and pained, he tried to change the subject as best as he could.

"you know what I'm starving I skipped dinner today with this who going to the past thing" he said loudly.

Everyone jumped at his voice and laughed at him. Severus and lily scowling.

"you mustn't skip lunch dare" Lily said "you are must to small" she said.

He blushed and scowled.

Severus threw him a look "she right young man, skipping a meal is wrong" he said. Remus, Sirius and James glared at him.

"says the boy who skipped weeks of dinner" Remus said, Severus blushed red and glared at his brothers.

Harry laughed and wished for food, with the thought the room acquired them with a whole table of food, Sirius and Harry of course started eating, the others joined after a while enjoying the glorious feast.

* * *

><p>I hope you like the chapter, please review for me a writer likes there reviews. It will be another day or so for me to post the other chapter. Again review please makes a girl like me happy.<p>

Love you all.

Camy.


	11. The Choice

I know its been a while since I updated, I've been out with H1N1 and that was terrible, had a fever of 103. But here it is its not so lengthily the story is coming to a end soon, but I am thinking of writing sequel. There is MPREG, and Male/Male relationship.

I also wanted to clear you on Remus and Sirius relationship they are married I know it seems sudden, but they were dating in the Marauders years. I'm sorry for not making that clear.

I do NOT own any characters all that glorious work goes to Rowling.

I do hope you like.

Warning: mention of spanking in some chapters/ there is Male/Male relationship in this chapter, I know there was some in one other, but I wasn't that bad, but there is some in this chapter, and MPREG, I know not so many people like it but its not mention so much I hope. But take it as a warning. (please take this warning for consideration, I do not go into detail but just the simple mention of spanking offends people, I don't want that).

* * *

><p>-1998-<p>

2 days, 48 hours of no sleep, no peace and no closer to bringing his son back. Dumbledore had ordered him to sleep until he was recovered; emotionally and mentally. That was 36 hours ago. He hasn't lifted a finger out of the corner he was seated in, 4 empty bottles of Fire-whisky next to him. Severus eyes were blood shot, his face paler and much hollow then it was, his eyes sunken into there sockets black undertones visible from even 10 ft away. He stared into nothing, his eyes not blinking.

The door to his chambers opened and a man walked in.

He had red hair and brown eyes. The man groaned inwardly and kneeled down beside him, passing his hand in front to get a reaction. Nothing.

The man groaned.

"damn it Severus!" he cursed. "you weren't supposed to let yourself go like this, Albus said to sleep not kill yourself" he said.

Severus started at him but was seeing pass him.

"I hate to have to do this Severus" the man spoke, but tilted the man back and dribbled a sleeping draught down Severus throat. Life came into Severus eyes and he looked panicked.

"N..no" he cried "I d…d..don't want t…to sleep" he begged. , but the potion over took him and Severus slumber against the wall in slumber.

The man sighed and picked Severus up cursing at how light he had gotten and walked into his room placing the man on the bed then covering him. "I'm sorry Severus, but we need you healthy and sane" he whispered walking out.

The man was no other then Arthur Weasley. He sighed sadly and walked to the potions room where Slughorn was over a simmering cauldron which contained the potion that sent Harry into the past, he sighed. Ron his youngest son was frantic. The last time he and his son was down in the dungeons Ron had almost chugged the cauldron hoping it would have taken him to the past. He sadly with pain in his heart had to punish his son. Though it hurt him to do so, the fear that he almost had a drop of that potion frightened him, they didn't know what year he could have gone to.

"have you figured in what past he went to Horace?" he asked.

Slughorn sighed and nodded.

"the potion describes, that it will take you to the time your heart desired meaning, Harry is in a time, his heart desired to be" he explained.

he looked at him confused. He sighed.

"don't you get it Arthur, Harry is most definably in the time his parents were alive" he said.

Arthur gasped and fell numbly in his spot.

"h-how long is he there?" he asked, thinking painfully about Severus this is going to kill him.

He sighed "the thing Is this potion is dangerous" he said slowly "if someone doest retrieve him from the past, Harry will be stuck in that time frame forever" he said.

He looked at him wide eyed.

"what no he.. Harry" He said spattering "Harry cant stay there. I I wont allow it" he said slightly angry.

Horace sighed gravely.

"I know, that is why we must chooses now, who ever we decide to retrieve Harry must have a tight relationship with him, Harry must trust him." he said.

Arthur sighed painfully "meaning Harry's father is out of the question" he said.

Horace looked saddened "as much as I wish to send Severus to get his son, that would be a chaotic situation, it would do more danger then good." he said "we must hurry and decide Harry only has 48 hours to come back he could come on his own, but he has to want to leave, and going with his heart he would think it would be best for him to stay, now matter how much love he has here, to finally have the love of his parents would convince him to stay." he said.

Arthur sighed and nodded standing up.

"do not worry, I no exactly who I will send" he said "have the potion ready, I will be back in about 45 minutes" he said, walking out the door and going to find the only person Harry will ever trust, his Godfather Sirius Black.

Arthur finally made it to will Sirius and Remus were staying and walked in not really in the mood to be his normal polite self.

"Sirius!" he shouted, and almost jumped when a gigantic dog came into his view. The dog tilted his head sideways signaling a confused expression.

Arthur sighed.

"Sirius I need you to transform back, its about Harry" he said.

Sirius let out a whimper but transformed, Arthur sighed when he caught look of a disheveled Sirius, his hair was everywhere and it looked like he didn't have any sleep at all he sighed and felt the need to punish both him and Severus fro being so clear less with there health.

"What about Harry, did you bring him back" he asked frantically. Mean while Sirius Husband Remus Lupin walked into the room carrying 2 cups of tea.

"Oh Arthur, I hadn't known you would have been stopping by, well let me get another cup and we can talk" he said hoarsely, Arthur sighed but nodded, once everyone was seated Arthur explained.

Remus and Sirius had tears in there eyes.

"so you mean to tell us that if Harry doest come back in 48 hours we will lose him to that time period" Sirius said choking over a sob.

Arthur sighed sadly.

"yes that's why I'm here, Slughorn made a potion to send one of us to Harry to retrieve him, I think its best if you were that person Sirius" he said.

Sirius gasped and so did Remus who growled slightly.

"I am not going to risk my husband Arthur especially now this his in a vulnerable state." he said.

Sirius glared murderously at his husband.

"just because I am pregnant Remus does not make me weak, if me transforming does not affect the baby, how will me going to the past." he said.

Remus sighed and cupped Sirius face.

"look Hun I know it doesn't make you weak, but do you blame me for being a little protective of you." he said.

Sirius sighed.

"of course not but if there's a chance we can get Harry back, Remus if we don't, we're failing Harry and we'll also failing Severus. Our brother, our brother we swore we wont let down, that we would protect him from any pain possible. We don't do this we might as well ripe his heart out, wouldn't you want Severus to do this if it was out son that was stuck in the past." he said.

Remus sighed pain flashing his eyes, he couldn't do that to Severus. The sighed sadly.

"Fine in one condition, I go with you" he said.

He sighed and so did Arthur.

"are you positive Horace this does not affect the baby in any way?" Remus asked for the hundredth time before letting Sirius and himself drink the potion.

Slughorn sighed again beginning to get extremely agitated with the werewolf.

"for the billionth time Remus this potion wont affect your child nor Sirius in any way. Yes once you arrive Sirius you will fill a little queasy and might regurgitate other then that you would be perfectly fine." he said.

Remus sighed and nodded, took hold of his husband Hand and they both drank down the potion.

Arthur sighed when he saw them fall to the ground lightly takes to his fast action with his wand and then slowly disappear. He sighed again wincing how will Severus react to this when he wakes up?

* * *

><p>Hmm? How will Severus react to this? I hope you like the people i chosed to get Harry, i know Severus going would have been a chaos waiting to happen. so i picked the person who would be perfect, and of course Remus wont let his pregnant husband go alone. overprotective werewolf. i hope you all like this chapter, the next one would be up soon, have a great day, and an awesome 3 day weekend to those who are still in Highschool.<p>

love you all, please do Review just think of it as a belated birthday present for me.

Camy.


	12. The Retrievers

I know its been a while since I updated, there's been problems with my parents, something financial, But here it is the story is coming to a end soon, but I am thinking of writing sequel. There is MPREG, and Male/Male relationship.

I also wanted to clear you on Remus and Sirius relationship they are married I know it seems sudden, but they were dating in the Marauders years. I'm sorry for not making that clear.

I do NOT own any characters all that glorious work goes to Rowling.

I do hope you like.

Warning: mention of spanking in some chapters/ there is Male/Male relationship in this chapter, I know there was some in one other, but I wasn't that bad, but there is some in this chapter, and MPREG, I know not so many people like it, I completely understand you, there is more in this chapter, Sirius pregnant, and his reactions will show it. There is a slightly spanking scene, not big just 5 smacks and some talking afterwards not something to be extremely disturbed about, but if you are DO NOT READ THIS STORY, I've warned you countless of times. If you don't like don't read. I hope you like the story and once again sorry for being gone so long.

(When Remus and Sirius are in italics is because it is there future selves)

* * *

><p>-1976-<p>

Remus and Sirius fell with a thud on the floor of the Headmaster, Albus who was seated on his chair, jumped up and pointed his wand at the newcomers in his office."state your names fellows" he asked in a calm but in a firm mattered.

Remus stood up quickly and helped up his husband. "are you fine dear?" he asked anxiously.

Sirius sighed rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine just felling slightly nauseous." he said. Remus sighed and then they both turned to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, don't fret we come from the future" Remus said, felling slightly stupid in saying that. Albus groaned again and placed his wand down.

"another one, I just had a boy here arrive not so long ago" he said.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"did he happened to have Black unruly hair and green eyes covered in glasses, lightening bolt on his forehead." Sirius asked.

Albus looked at him.

"matter of fact he did, is he from the same future?" he asked.

Sirius and Remus nodded.

"yes ,he is the reason we're here, we came to retrieve him." he said.

"well since today is Monday, we were supposed to introduce him to the school, but since he will be leaving I don't think that would be advisable. I will cancel the classes for today, so you will find him." he said.

"thank you Headmaster" the two men said.

He smiled.

"before you leave to find your boy, might I ask your names?" he asked.

Remus and Sirius looked at him cautious.

"do not worry my boys after you and the boy leave back to your time no one here will remember your visit." he reassured them.

Remus sighed in relief.

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is my Husband Sirius Black" he said smiling "its been long Headmaster" he said smiling, Sirius smirked.

Albus looked shocked staring at his student future selves.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin" he said softly "well, I see you two grew up to be respectful men's and you stayed in the relationship. Well I congratulate you two, especially you Sirius, your glowing" he said the blue twinkle in his eyes.

Sirius blushed but smiled.

"thank you sir"

Albus nodded and smiled. They continued to speak for a while, after he send the announcement around the school for classes to canceled, Remus and Sirius went to find Harry, they knew where they would be, a place they were always the secret room of the Marauders.

They walked and found it, Sirius muttered the password and walked in, to there relief they found Harry.

****************Few Hours Sooner*****************

Harry was sleeping when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He groaned and covered his face even more. The person sighed.

"Harry wake up" they said, no answer, Severus sighed.

After they had spoken and told Albus that Severus was in fact his father, he moved Harry into the Slytherin where Severus was keeping a eye on him.

Severus shook his son's shoulder once again which agitated Harry and made him Snap.

"will you let me bloody sleep" the boy said snapping.

Severus narrowed his eyes, if he was in Harry's place and he said that to Remus he would have a warm bottom, so that exactly what Harry is going to have, he pulled back the blanket and saw Harry's pajama clad bottom, he sighed knowing those thin pajamas weren't going to be good protection, he sighed and rose his hand bringing it down sharply 5 times on Harry's bottom.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!.

Harry gasped at the sting and sat up straight his green eyes filling with tears and he stared at his father shocked.

"what did I tell you Harry, to get up. I spanked you for your language and disrespect toward me" Severus said, hating to see those tears in his sons eyes.

Harry stared at his father and sighed looking down ashamed.

"Sorry Dad" he whispered, Severus sighed and leaned forward placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"its fine Harry, just get up and get dressed, we have to get to breakfast." he said, but as he said the words, the air formed a message.

The will be no classes for today, enjoy your free day students.

Harry punched the air excitedly "yes" then looked back at his father pouting "can I go back to sleep now, there's no classes" he said.

Severus sighed confused on why there wont be classes that would only happened if there was a cause, but he shrugged and turned to his son sighing.

"you might as well, we'll eat breakfast in our secret room, but I'm waking you at 10, if you give me trouble Youngman those 5 swats will fill like nothing to compared to the ones I will be giving you" he warned.

Harry winced but nodded, once he laid his head back on his pillow he was knocked out. Severus shook his head and smiled.

"so what are we doing today?" Sirius asked walking with James and Remus.

They shrugged and met up with Arthur, Frank, Lily, Alice and Molly then walked into there rooms.

"Severus should be here soon with Harry" James said sitting down.

And exactly five minutes later Harry came in rubbing his bottom with a pout on his face, Severus behind him frowning. Lily sighed and hugged her son.

"what did your Father do to you" she said glaring daggers at her boyfriend.

Severus sighed hurt at Lily, who sighed and smiled apologetic.

Harry sighed looking ashamed.

"he did what was right mom, I did wrong, he told me he was going to wake me up at 10 and if I gave him trouble like I did this morning, he was going to punish me, well I gave him trouble" he said looking sad.

Severus sighed and hugged his son sideways.

"its fine Harry, I dealt it with it its behind us" he said kissing his forehead. Harry smiled and nodded, hugging his father tighter. They sat down and Severus wished for a plate a breakfast and gave it to his son. Who rolled his eyes but started to eat.

When he was done he was going to ask what they were going to do, when the door opened.

Harry looked over and gasped standing there was his Godfather and his husband.

He stood up shocked.

"what are you 2 doing here?" he asked more like hissed quietly.

_Sirius _and _Remus _sighed.

"this is how you great us after not seeing us for a long time" _Sirius_ said slightly hurt. ( I couldn't resist myself, Sirius is going to act like any normal woman when they are pregnant, no offense to anyone out there) _Remus_ rolled his eyes, he knew it was his hormones kicking up.

_Sirius_ seeing that glared up at his husband, "don't you dare roll your eyes at me, our Godson just treated us like we were his enemy." he said angry.

_Remus _sighed again and placed a hand on his Husband shoulder. "Sirius calm down. your over reacting" he said trying to sooth his overwhelmed pregnant husband.

_Sirius_ glared even more especially at his smirking Godson.

"don't you dare smirk at me Youngman" he said growling, Harry's smirk was wiped up and he looked down looking ashamed.

"Sorry _Sirius_" he whispered.

_Sirius_ anger was completely wiped off seeing his Godson and walked over to him wrapping his arms around the boy.

"oh its perfectly fine Harry, I'm just happy we found you" he said smiling.

That gave everyone in the room whiplash.

_Remus_ who was standing next to the portrait finally realized who was in the room and gasped.

"_Sirius_" no answer "_Sirius!" _he said loudly he sighed since there was still no answer " _Sirius Orion Black-Lupin_" he said, making Sirius and Remus in the room gasp and blush.

_Sirius_ turned around and glared "what _Remus_!" he said.

_Remus_ glared.

"did you look around the room by any chance?" he asked annoyed. _Sirius_ looked irritated.

"no and why would I, we already found Harry" he said shaking his head.

_Remus_ sighed at _Sirius_ one-tracked mine and turned his husband in the direction of the other people who sounded them. _Sirius_ gasped and his eyes filled with tears when he landed on Lily and James.

"oh god, Rems" he whispered, holding onto the werewolves hand tightly "J-James and Lily" he said tears going down his cheek.

"shh _Sirius_ don't get so worked up, it can affect you" he said calming his husband.

_Sirius_ sighed and closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm fine" he said slowly. _Remus_ sighed but nodded.

_Remus_ turned to Harry, "they know everything?" he asked. Harry nodded, he sighed and turned back to them.

"well I think we should at least introduce our selves, I'm _Remus Lupin_" he said, though they knew it was him it was still shocking to hear. "and this is my Husband _Sirius Black _" he added with a slight smirk, and smiled more when he saw his younger self blush furiously along with younger Sirius.

They all smiled and congratulated the couple from both time periods.

"Now that everyone knows who you are, can you explain why you're here?" Harry said confused then looked at _Sirius _"this didn't effect you right, your ok right?" he asked.

_Sirius_ nodded, Harry sighed in relief.

Harry then realized that _Remus_ was looking at Severus, and then back at Harry, Harry sighed.

"Remus, I know the truth" he whispered.

_Remus _and _Sirius _looked at him sharply. "wait you know, who your real father is?" he asked. He nodded.

_Remus_ sighed pained and so did _Sirius. _

"Harry I'm so sorry" he started.

Harry cut him off "don't, all I want to know is why you kept this from me, why I was raised with muggle's that didn't even give a damn about if I existed or not" Harry said emotionally.

_Remus_ sighed and sat down pulling _Sirius _down onto his lap, it made Remus and Sirius in this time blush furiously _Sirius_ just cuddled into his chest.

"the year after we graduated." _Remus_ started, everyone made them selves more comfortable to listen to a tale that happened and didn't happen yet "Severus and Lily were married, they were happy together, more happy then I've seen anyone. But that happiness ended quickly. Voldemort was growing more powerful and me, James, Sirius became Arour's to stop him. Severus became a Death Eater" _Remus_ said.

Severus gasped. "W-What!" he said stuttering. _Remus _looked at him painfully.

"let me finished Severus" he requested, Severus nodded numbly. "you see Severus went a step ahead, he became a spy for the light, following orders from Albus Dumbledore. We were fine for while everything was going ok. Though there was of course some fights form time to time, it was majority between James and Severus. James hated that Sev became a Death Eater, hated that he was hurting himself and fights accrued especially after Severus came back half unconscious." James winced and looked at Severus pained "James spoke with Dumbledore demanding him to make Severus stop but Severus was to far, during that Lily was pregnant with Alexander" he said.

Harry looked at him. "wait my name Alexander?" he asked. _Remus_ nodded sadly.

"yes Severus adored the Name Alexander. But Lily wanted to name you Alexander Severus, Sev never liked his name" he said smiling. Severus grimaced "so he compromised with Lily. Naming you Alexander Salvatore Snape. Having your middle name start with an S, was satisfying enough for Lily" he said smiling.

Lily huffed she liked Severus name, but smiled and kissed the top of both her men.

"something happened around November, Voldemort sent you and a group of Death Eaters on a massacre, you were supposed to return in January you didn't, Lily waited for you, crying depressed we feared she would lose Alex, but Alex was the only thing that kept her strong, 3 months passed and you were declared dead." _Remus _said his voice hoarse. Lily sobbed in Severus shoulders.

"a threat was among the wizarding word. Sirius and I told Lily it would be safer for her to be under another name, I had a feeling someone would go after her if she had the last name Snape. I was right, not to long ago after a memorial for you did they attack the house. So Lily and James went under false marriage, telling the community that Lilly Snape was turning into Lily Potter. After the false marriage, Lily gave birth to Alex. Well Harry James Potter, once Lily and James were back home Lily put complex charms over Alex giving him the appearance of James instead of Severus" _Remus_ said.

Lily, James and Harry sighed pained, Severus had his eyes closed. Thinking of how much harm he caused the people he loved.

"when Alex was only 6 months old, Severus reappeared, I'm sorry Severus, you believed we betrayed you. You saw James in Dragon Alley, and attacked him." he said, James looked pained his face down.

"I'm sorry James' Severus said strained. James shook his head.

"don't" he whispered "its not your fault, I would have done the same if I didn't know what was happening." he said giving a sad smile to him. Severus sighed. Harry squeezed his fathers thigh.

"of course James retaliated thinking you were an imposter, it took him a few minutes to realize it was really you, then it took you some time to calm down. After you were tired and James had the moment to bind you. " _Remus_ said, James sighed "he took you back home, where we all took time seeing if you were really Sev, you were, there was a lot of crying and explaining. After you knew why and what happened, you realized it was for the best." he whispered, Severus sighed tears going down his chest. "you said goodbye to lily and to Alex kissing his forehead. Then walked out the door." he whispered saddened.

Severus sighed and self-consciously wrapped a hand around his son small frame and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry Alexander" he whispered.

(we're still going by Harry, until his back in his rightful time.) Harry sighed tears were going down his face, he actually knew now why his father was like this, why his father in the future was bitter and cold, he sighed and hid his face in his father's chest.

"I'm sorry Dad" he whispered.

Severus sighed and hugged him tighter, Lily sighed seeing her two boys in so much pain.

_Remus_ waited until the family was calm to continue. _Sirius_ had stood up and walked over to be by his godson.

"you tried to keep in touch with them, but it was getting to difficult for you, everyday it was painful for you to walk away, at times you would tell us to oblivate your memories but we couldn't do that. The last time you saw them was Alex's 1st birthday, I remember you try to smile and laugh on that day, but you couldn't." he said, Severus eyes were closed tears going down his eyes. "you left for good that day, after telling your son good bye, you told why you had to leave and that you would be together again but he to defeat the bad guy first. You said good bye to us and disappeared, we couldn't find you after that" he said sighing.

_Remus_ took a deep breath his eyes feeling with tears, _Sirius _seeing that realized he was telling majority of the story and took over from there.

"3 months after Alex's birthday on Halloween was when the Potter's attacked." _Sirius_ said his voice thick "I cant really tell you what happened, though all I know was that, I forced you: lily and James to switch secret keepers, I had a felling that Voldemort would know I was the one you would chose he wouldn't think about Peter, so it would a detour, I was wrong I didn't know that Peter was the one he wanted." he said swallowing hard. "I wasn't even near when it happened, I went after Peter demanding why he did it and was a mistake, no one knew we switched so I was the one convicted and was sent to Azkaban with out a trial. From there I don't know what else happened" he said tears in his eyes.

_Remus_ sighed and took a deep breath.

"I went to your house and found Dumbledore and Hagrid there" he said his throat closing in, he couldn't breath anymore "I walked through the door and it was like everything played out for me, James was by the door, his face wasn't scared it was determine, he knew for what he was dying for. Upstairs was Lily she was on the ground also. Her face like James was determine, for a minute I thought I was going to find your and it hurt so much I didn't want to look for it, but then I heard you cry and saw that you were ok" he said swallowing. "I begged Dumbledore to let me take you but he said it was to dangerous, one for my problem and that you needed blood wards, I told him to take you to your father and he said that would be worse" he said.

Severus growled.

"he said that he would inform Severus of you whereabouts but that you were to stay with your relatives. Severus fault for custody, but he knew he wasn't going to win, he finally realized you was safer there, it hurt him to a have to know his son was close and not have him but he knew it was for the better, you would be in danger while with a Death Eater. And until now Severus had accomplished his task in keeping you safe, secretively that is" he said with a sad smile.

Harry sighed feeling guilty for all the bad things he had said about his father.

"that's all that happened in a few months, from Lily to Severus and Alex to Lily to James and Harry." _Remus_ whispered sighing.

"Alex" _Sirius_ said, Harry looked at him "we must leave" he said.

Harry looked at his Father tear eyed and then at his godfather closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>I hope you like, its getting sad, i know. i caculated and realized that about 5 more chapter and i should be completed with this story. i dont know if you guys want me to make a sequel to see where Severus and Harry take off, or if you want me to end it with this story. Answers in your reviews please.<br>No flames, there was a warning in the begining, and come to think of it, this is chapter 11 you should have known what my story is about now and shouldnt be surprise either.

Love you all and please Review,

Camy.


	13. Placing Back the Mask

Well i know its been a long time since i last updated and i'm sorry, i've been busy but here it is, i know its short becasue i wanted to catch Severus in a sentimental scene and i didnt want to stretch it out to much, hope you like it.

Disclamier i do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>-1998-<p>

Severus Snape was angry, he was furious. If there was a bigger word describing how angry he was he would be that word. He didn't know who he had to strangle, Albus the man that denied his chance to be a father or Arthur the man who had the audacity to pour a Sleeping Draught down his throat, and also the man who thought knows everything to send Black and Lupin to fetch his son.

He told Albus if anyone had to fetch him it would be him, and no the old coot went over his words like dirt. Severus had enough. He stood up and marched down to the Headmaster Office glaring at students that were in his way. He made it to the gargoyle in front of the painting and hissed out the password, walking inside the office he saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, with a smile on his face. "Aw Severus you have arrived, Arthur and I have been anticipating your arrival." he said.

Severus glared murderously at both men who sat down in front of him, he growled, they acted as if they did no harm.

"I told you Albus I was the one who was supposed to retrieve my son, no one else" he said growling then cornered on Arthur "now tell me Weasley who gave you the authority to potion me and decide who will retrieve my son" he said angrily.

Arthur sighed.

"Severus, you know it wouldn't have been right if you went after him, he doesn't know you're his father, do you know what chaos that would cause instead of helping you can make the boy want to stay" he said seriously.

That accusation hurt Severus, though his face showed no emotion except anger, his heart broke at those words. Can Alex's anger be that big? Could he literally make his son hate him even more? Those question ate at Severus and he sat down numbly.

Arthur seeing this sighed and placed a hand on his old friends shoulder, though he doesn't quite remember how he and Severus became friends, it was one of this weekends he knew, but he knew going to a room on a Friday and then, leaving that room on a Monday not remembering what accrued that weekend at all. Severus was the same way.

"Severus, I'm sure that when Alex's returns everything would be ok" he said trying to calm his friend.

Severus sighed rubbing his face and starred at the men's in the room.

"I know that true, its just. I don't know, so his back its not like I can express how much I missed him." he said sighing "I wont be able too, I have to be the cold careless Potions Professor. When all I want to do is just be his father" he whispered.

Arthur and Albus looked at him pained.

Severus stood up not waiting for an answer, "can one of you two please come to my chambers and notify that Mr. Potter is back, I would gladly appreciate it." he said slipping back into his position.

Arthur sighed .

"Severus you do-" he said but was interrupted.

"yes I do" he said curtly and walked out of the room, Arthur sighed then glared at Albus.

"I can understand why your doing this, but to make him suffer, to a point of giving up is abuse in your part Albus" he sneered, Albus looked at the red head pained "your going to do fix this Albus, you are going to make Severus smile again" he growled and walked out of the office.

Albus Dumbledore watched the man leave and he sighed placing his head in his hands.

_Harry please come back knowing the truth, it would make this all right. _

* * *

><p>well i hope you liked it, i promise to update more often please review.<p>

Love you all

Camy.


	14. Undecided

I know you all must hate me for delaying in this story for so long i just finish school so i'm confused on what i'm going to do next i know i want to go to College but i'm not ready for reports and project just yet. well enough of my sob story i hope you enjoy this chapter, its almost done so hopely i can finish this story by the end of this month. I once again apologize for the late update but i hope this makes up for it. :)

Disclamier: I do NOT own Harry Potter just the plot line *_^

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry was crying, it passed 2 hours that his Godfathers had arrived to take him back to his time, and he was undecided. He knew he had to leave soon or he would be stuck here forever, his godfather still had time to leave but his time was running out. He didn't want to go and at same time he knew he had to.<p>

He groaned loudly, he kept repeating the list he had in his head, the cons and pros of going and the pros and cons of staying, up to now they have been equal in everyway. He knew by staying he was hurting his father in his time and he hated that, but he also knew by leaving he was hurting his father here and his mother, his mother who was alive.

_They wont remember Alex!_

his mind kept telling him and repeating it. He knew they wont remember, but it was so hard for him to decide anyway. His mother was alive here, and even though James wasn't his father, he still had a deep connection with the man.

Harry pass his hand through his hair, the door opened and Sirius, young Sirius came over to him, he sat down in front of him staring out the window.

"you want to go and you also don't?" he said, he looked at him.

"Alex, I cant tell you I want you to leave because that would be a lie" he said, Harry looked at him. "but I do know, your father does want you to leave, doesn't mean he doest love you. It exactly means he does love you. He knows what's keeping you here, and he doesn't want you to decide between him and your life." he said.

Harry scoffed, Sirius glared slightly at him. Harry had to cover a smirk, this Sirius is so much alike the Sirius in his time, well the one here also.

"don't be like that, Alex you might think leaving here your relationship with your father is going to change, its not. Once you get to your time, talk to your father." he said.

Harry shook his head, he couldn't.

Sirius sighed scowling. "and why cant you?" he asked.

Harry looked at him.

"Sirius you don't know what's going on back where I come from, you don't know the thin line we walk on. Every corner we turn we have to make sure there's nothing there. There's a reason my father didn't tell me, didn't make an effort to know me. And I don't blame him, you heard my story, you heard the deaths that happens around me. I hurt people without wanting to, people die because of me. Sirius I don't want to end up having a father and then losing him" he said.

Mean while, Severus was pacing the room, while looking at the door his son disappeared into and Sirius went into a while ago. He wanted his son to know that even though it hurt him to see him leave, that he wanted him to. He thought about the world his son would be leaving behind and couldn't let him go through with it.

Severus sighed again, leaning against the wall, Lily walked over to him placing her arms around his waist.

"what are you thinking sweetie?" she asked.

Severus looked down with black eyes shining with pain but also love. He sighed and kissed her forehead.  
>"is it wrong to want him to go?" he asked pained.<p>

She sighed patting his cheek "of course not you want the best for him, you know that him staying here would not be that. You know that he would eventually regret it." she said.

Severus sighed leaning his forehead against hers. He heard her sigh.

"Severus, he knows you love him. He knows you will do anything for him, talk to him don't let it eat you, you think he should go back, explain why?" she said.

He sighed, but nodded he kissed her then walked over to the door, he knocked softly and walked inside. Harry was still sitting down against the window and Sirius was next to him rubbing his thigh, it hurt his heart to see the tears go down Harry's face. Sirius looked up to see his brothers agonized expression and sighed standing up, he walked over to him after placing a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Severus smiled slightly at his friend, and waited until Sirius was gone from the room to walk over to his son, he sat down in front of him, and lifted his sons face by the chin with his hand. Harry looked up green eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know what to do Daddy" he whispered.

Severus heart broke, his son called him Daddy his 17 year old son called him Daddy, he shook his head. His son was more far from deciding then he thought. He sighed and reached over hugging him tightly against his chest. He felt Harry's frame shake with quiet sobs. After a while Harry pulled away wiping his eyes.

"sorry" he said embarrassed his cheeks going red "I don't know why I'm so emotional, your back in my time" he said looking away.

Severus sighed and pushed Harry's face gently back so he can see him.

"Alex son, you have every right to be emotional, yes I'm back in your time. But you still haven't let go of the grudge you have on me" he said sadly. Harry was about to protest "no no no" Severus said raising a hand "let me finish, I know your don't truly forgive me Alex, and I understand that." he said.

Harry looked at him shocked.

"no" he said forcedly "don't think that Dad, I forgave you when I heard your story and why you had to keep silent for, I forgave you I thought you know that. Yes I knew your not technically my father yet but I forgave your future self also. I just hope that you'll be able to forgive yourself" he said.

Severus smiled at him and lifted his chin.

"I'm going to need my son there, if me in the future ever thinks of forgiveness, I need to have my boy" he said.

Harry looked at him and sighed.

"is this your way of telling me to leave" he said looking away.

Severus sighed.

"Alex understand I love you so much, you mean the world to me. It hurts to see you leave but will have your memory" Harry looked away at the end of the sentence, but thankfully his father didn't catch the glimpse "Alex I do want you to go back, I want you to have the family, I don't want you to regret staying here. I know you have me and your mother but you have so many people that love you in your time including me Alex. I don't want to seem selfish but I don't think I can take losing you too. I lost your mother, I lost my best friend my brother, I lost the chance of raising you. Alex it would be the end of me if lost you all together" he said, Severus even had tears in his eyes with just thinking about it.

Harry stared at his father and remembered the bitter Professor back in his time but realized when someone was brave enough to mention if he had any kids or if he was married, his eyes would go pain and would look at him, Harry just shrugged it of thinking that he was still infatuated with his mother. Now he realize he was looking at his son and everything he had lost. He couldn't do that to his father. He sighed and realized he had to leave.

Severus watched as emotion fleeted across his son's face, he was fighting with himself to be strong with the decision his son was going to make but it broke him inside. He kept on thinking I will still have my memory, I will still have that picture engraved in my head. Little did he know that once Harry was gone, his memory would be gone also.

Severus turned back his attention to his son after he heard him groan. He turned to see tears in his eyes.

"Harry son what's wrong?" he asked.

Harry sighed wiping his eyes "I have to go back" he said in a whisper.

Severus grimaced but nodded.

"yes you do sweetheart, I'm sorry but you do" he said. Harry whimpered but nodded.

They both stood up and walked out the door, the room disappeared behind them. _Sirius _and _Remus _were talking with there younger self's. They both looked up when they made there appearance.

"please tell me you decided to come?" _Remus_ said.

_Sirius_ scowled at his husband. "what have you decided Alex?" he said smiling but you can see the worry in his black eyes.

Harry sighed and looked at his mother, she was alive and there, Lily felt her son's eyes on her and looked up smiling motherly. Then Harry looked at his father, he couldn't say he was alive, since he is in future, but he still felt this fear that the relationship he has now would never exist where he comes from he sighed.

"I decided to go" he whispered, _Remus_ and _Sirius_ both sighed in relief, Severus closed his eyes slightly but nodded, Lily let out a sob throwing her arms around her son.

"Oh sweetie, I'm going to miss you, but at least me and your father have the memory of you right" she smiling, Harry threw a look at his godfathers, they nodded sadly.

"when do we do it?" I asked.

_Remus _and_ Sirius_ sighed "tomorrow would be alright, before we left we had 38 hours. You have time to spend another day with them, I'm sorry Alex" Remus said sadly.

Harry nodded, letting his parents hug him tightly.

* * *

><p>Aw! Harry seems to be really sad I hope he goes through with what he said and doesnt change his mind in the last second. Question should i make a sequel after this storie is done? Answers in your Review so dont forget to Review.<p>

Love you all.

Camy.


	15. Fear

**Ok so I know I promised that I will update sooner well it seems that I was more busy then I thought, but this chapter is two in one since they were shorter then expected. so i hope you forgive me for the delay. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. **

**enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>1998<strong>

Arthur paced the room, 36 hours passed and still not one appearance of Harry, Remus or Sirius. He groan loudly. Severus had locked himself up in his room. He tried to get him to come out but Snape was head on when he decided on something. Arthur groaned again, he was angry at Albus, angry that he made Severus stay from his son, he knew if he was in Severus shoes he would do anything to have his boys, and the thought of having to ignore them hurt Arthur.

But then again, Severus did this for the sake of Harry's safety, he would do anything for his children's to be safe. Even sacrificing your own heart to do so.

Arthur groaned again and walked down to the Potions Classroom, he walked in expecting to find Horace but saw Severus behind a bubbling caldron.

"so you finally left your room" he spoke to him.

Severus tensed slightly and turned around black eye narrowed.

"am I to expect your visit is to notify me that Mr. Potter has return" he said slightly cold.

Arthur glared at Severus' retrieving form.

"Honestly Severus, is this how your going to be. Bitter" he spat.

Severus turned around his eyes cold.

"you don't know what I'm going through Weasley, you have your son, you have the love of your sons. What do I have?" he asked angrily "I just have the satisfactory that I see him, I cant hold him I cant show that I love him. No Weasley I don't, so yes I'm going to be bitter it's the only emotion that doesn't hurt, even anger hurts" he said turning away

Arthur looked at him.

"I'm sorry Severus I really am" he said walking out the door. "but just so you know, Harry hasn't returned yet" he whispered before the black door closed behind him.

Severus fell down to his knees pain and anger flowing through him then fear. If Harry does return in the next 12 hours he would lose his son forever. Severus started breathing hard, that couldn't it wont happen, if he doesn't appear in the next 6 hours.

_I'm going after him! _Severus thought firmly.

Arthur walked into the Infirmary, Poppy was there and so was his son and Ms. Granger. He walked over to him, Ronald looked up worry in his eyes.

"Dad what if he doesn't come, what if he decided to stay" he asked concerned, Hermione let out a sob.

Arthur sighed and squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Ron I don't know what to tell you, there's a big possibility that he wants to stay. But have faith in Harry" he said.

Ron sighed laying his head on the bed Harry had disappeared from.

Horace said there's a possibility that he will appear in the place he disappeared, so they were all waiting in the infirmary, Severus would get a surprise when Remus and Sirius show up in his room, he sighed looking at the bed, hoping Harry would appear soon.

**1976**

Sirius and Remus stood together looking at a shaking Harry, they had finally convince Harry that they stayed long enough in this time and that it was time for them to head home, they knew Harry didn't want to leave, hell who would, his mother was alive, and his father loved him, he had James as a well known Uncle, but now, now he had to go back to Hogwarts, back to where he didn't know his mother where his father was his Potions Master who hated him where James was dead.

"Harry we have to go" Remus said, he hated being the one to force him but it had to be done.

Harry turned his head and looked at them then looked at Severus and Lily, they were both trying to be strong. Knowing if they showed any regret or pain for there son living then it could screw everything and Harry wont be able to return. But come on they knew it wasn't going to last for long and Lily started crying the moment she woke up, Severus wasn't any better.

When Harry saw his mother hide her face in Severus chest, and his father close his eyes, he realized he didn't want to go and he looked over to his godparents.

"I changed my mind I want to stay" he said and left the room.

Sirius almost went after him but Remus stopped him, giving Severus a helpless look, they needed to leave in the next hour or Harry stays there permanently.

Severus sighed and nodded at the look walking out of the room, he knew where Harry was hiding since Frank had told him we're he hid the last time. Severus made his way up to the Astronomy Tower and found his son crying slightly in the corner.

"Alex" he whispered.

Harry looked up at him tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to go, I'm sorry Dad but-"

"your mom's alive, and we don't have such a strain relationship now then what we did in your time, your afraid, your scared that once you return it could be the end of our relationship." he said.

Harry looked up at him and nodded looking down.

"How is that fair to me Harry" Severus asked looking at his son.

Harry looked up at him shocked at the question.

"What?" he asked.

Severus sighed "how is it fair Alex, that you gave me a chance here, that we were able to create such an amazing relationship between father and son and you wont give me one in your time?" he asked.

Harry opened his mouth then closed it again.

"do you see what I'm saying Alex, I know you love here more then your time, but please give him, give me a chance" he said.

Harry stood up and hugged his dad tightly, Severus sighed and hugged him tighter and kissed the top of the boy's head.

"Harry lets go we only have now 45 minutes to get you back" he said.

Harry sighed he wanted to tell him that once he was gone they will forget everything but he didn't have the heart to so he followed his father down the stairs and back to the room where his godparents waited fear in there eyes.

"Oh god please tell me you convince him" Remus said concerned.

Harry sighed "Sorry Rems, I didn't mean to run out like that" he said.

"oh its fine baby" Sirius said softly "but if you ever do that again I wont hesitate to tan your bottom" he warned seriously, Harry hoped the baby would be due soon, Sirius mood swings were scaring him.

"on a lighter but sadder note we have to go Harry" Remus said.

Harry took in a deep breath and hugged his parents again Severus kissed his forehead as well as his mother, he said bye to Frank and Alice, and said good bye to the marauders and the Arthur and Molly, then stood next to his Godparents.

"Alright Harry all you have to do now, is think about home you have to want to go back" Remus said sighing, he hoped Harry will be able to do this.

Harry sighed and nodded looking at his parents, he locked eyes with his father and Severus gave him a soft smile, he closed his eyes letting a tear roll down and pictured Hogwarts, his friends he saw his Uncle and winced shaking his head he didn't want to go back to that. He sighed and placed his thoughts back to Hogwarts, he thought Dumbledore that man that he saw more the Headmaster he saw him as an Grandfather, then lastly he thought of his Potions Master he grimaced when he remember those sarcastic remarks and sneered insults but then he remembered the times here he spent with his father and how in his time there was a good reason why Severus told him. Harry sighed and pictured the life he could have with his father and smiled, he was ready to go home.

Severus watched as his son disappeared along with his godparents, then there was a blinding light and Severus stood his arm wrapped around Lily. He looked at everyone confused. "Why are we here?" Arthur asked.

Severus shrugged looking at the spot Harry was standing and shook his head "I don't know but we should get going" he said and they all walked out of the room the door disappearing behind them.

* * *

><p>Well Harry is gone and back to his time, its sad that they couldnt remember. Guys the last chapter will be the next one so i hope you enjoyed this story so far. please review and tell me if i should do a sequel.<p>

love you all

Camy.


	16. Home

Well heres the last chapter I hope you enjoy it, the sequel will be put up soon i'm trying to know if i'm going to follow the last book and make Harry/Alex search for Horcruxes but alas i hope you enjoyed this story as much as i did.

Disclamer: i Do not own Harry Potter, sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back To The Present-<strong>

Severus was angry, Albus had denied his offer to go and get his son after 5 hours had passed and there was only a 2 hour window for his son to have a chance to come home. Severus growled annoyed and sat down on a seat rubbing his temples, his son had 45 minutes to get back, and even though he wouldn't admit it to no one he was worried and concerned that his son wont want to come back home. That he lost any chance possible to be with him.

Severus laid his head back a solitary tear going down his cheek, he never had a chance to hold his son to tell him that he loved him. He wasn't there for his birthdays or special events. He missed all the times his boy had feel and scraped his knee all the times he cried out and his daddy wasn't there to pick him up and kiss his tears away. Severus let out a sob, his son had to come back he had too.

There was a racket in his lab and Severus heaved himself up from the sofa growling he didn't have time to give detention to anyone at the moment, he made himself walk grudgingly to his office only to be welcome with the Mutt and the Dog. Then it hit him, they were back, maybe his son was back too.

"Lupin! Black!" he spoke hating that he sounded desperate.

Remus helped his husband up and scowled at his brother "you can cut it with the last names Severus, I know your angry and upset but enough" he said glaring at him.

Severus blushed and looked away sighing. "sorry" he whispered don't get him wrong, Remus and Sirius were his brothers he just got so angry that he couldn't be with Harry and they did it made him Jealous. "is he back?" he asked looking at them, fearing the worst.

Remus smiled.

"his back" he said strongly.

Severus held himself against one of the black tops his body losing any strength he closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, his baby was back. He didn't know he was crying until he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. Remus saw his brothers reaction and sighed walking to him, and took him in a hugged. Severus let himself be taken by the older man and let out a sob. His baby was back it was ok now, it was ok.

Arthur was trying to stay strong for his son, it had pass the hours so slowly and Harry hasn't returned it was down to the last 45 minutes and Arthur couldn't help but fear that Harry wasn't going to return. He looked over to see Ron punching the wall over and over sobs shaking through his body, Hermione was currently sleeping in the cot next to the one Harry disappeared in, she had tired herself out after hours of desperate pleading. He sighed and stood up and walked over to his son wrapping his arms around the crying form.

"Shh, son your going to get yourself sick" he whispered, it pained him to see his son this way.

Ron turned to his dad.

"I-I cant" he whimpered "H-Harry's m-my brother I-I cant l-lose him dad" he cried. Arthur sighed and held his son tighter missing when Harry landed on the bed behind them.

Harry landed on something soft and when he opened his eyes he realized he was in the infirmary back at Hogwarts, well he hoped he was, he looked around him and realized Mr. Weasley hugging Ron.

"R-Ron" he choked out.

Arthur and Ron both let go quickly and turned to the voice they loved so much to see Harry sitting on the bed rubbing his head. Ron ran so fast to Harry's side, Arthur was afraid he'll hurt himself he smiled as he saw Ron hug Harry so tightly.

"Oh god mate I thought I lost you" he whispered.

Harry sighed he knew now that they love him, as he saw around him he saw Hermione asleep on the bed, her eyes puffy with what seem must have been tears. He sighed and tighten his arms around Ron's shaking form.

"hey Ron I'm back I don't plan to leave again" he said.

Ron sighed and nodded he pulled back and looked at Harry intently "where did you go?" he asked. Arthur looked intently on him also.

Harry sighed and looked down, "I went to my parents last year last Hogwarts" he whispered Arthur became pale slightly and looked at him fearing he was going to see anger and betrayal, before Harry was able to continue, the door opened in came Dumbledore along with Madam Pomphey the ruckus made Hermione twitch in her sleep and wake up they all saw Harry at once.

"Harry!" they gasped.

Hermione jumped and ran into Harry almost knocking him off the bed.

"Ms. Granger would you kindly please let Mr. Potter breath" Dumbledore said sighing sadly. Hermione just held tighter crying into his chest.

"Herm its ok, I'm not leaving I promise" Harry whispered into her ear.

Hermione sniffled and nodded letting go and getting off the bed, Ron held her close to his side. Poppy made her self over to him and analyzed glad to find nothing wrong with the boy. Harry helped himself up into a sitting position and looked at everyone around him.

"its good to have you back my boy, you gave us all quite a scare" Albus muttered looking at the boy, he hoped he knew the truth.

"Harry you were say something, can you please continue" Arthur spoke.

Harry nodded looking around, his father wasn't anywhere near the room and even thought he tried to let it not bother him it still hurt, he sighed and looked at his hands. "Where's Professor Snape?" he asked, that shocked the people in the room but made Arthur smile slightly so was Albus.

"he's in his chambers do you want me to call him up here?" the Headmaster offered.

Harry shook his head and got of the bed, "no I'll go, I have to talk to him" he said.

Ron looked confused along with Hermione.

"Mate you can talk to Snape later" he said sounding confused.

Harry looked at him and shook his again "no this is important I need to talk to him now" he said giving the Headmaster and Arthur a look. "I'm sure the Headmaster and Mr. Weasley can explain why but I need to speak to the Professor immediately." he said walking out of the room with only one thing in his head, to fix the relationship between his father.

**-In the Dungeon-**

Harry made himself down the cement stairs he was going to directly to the Potions class and nothing and no one was going to stop him, he was so close until someone spoke behind him, he growled and turned to see Draco Malfoy standing outside from his tower.

"What do you want Malfoy?!" he asked he knew he was the cause of him going to the past.

Draco swallowed hard and walked over to his enemy.

"Look Potter, this is the first and last time I ever do this but I'm sorry my prank made you go to the past, if you didn't come back we would have been screwed" he whispered looking around making sure no one was over hearing.

Harry looked shocked and stood there for a few minutes until Malfoy made a snide comment.

"Did the cat catch your tongue Potter" he asked.

Harry sneered at him and turned. "yes Malfoy I see that you would have been screwed" he said walking away, Malfoy growled and walked back to his chambers, but unknown to either of them they made a silence truce.

Harry took a deep breath standing in front of the door to the Potions Classroom all the determination he had just melted away he was afraid to go through that door, his mind was set to talk to his father but now, now he was frightened, what if his father didn't want a relationship, what if he was distant because he wasn't proud of his him. Harry sighed deeply and moved back leaning against the opposite wall.

"Go in" a voice said.

Harry looked up and saw Ron he was shocked if Albus and Mr. Weasley told him the truth he thought that if anyone wasn't going to talk to him or comfort him it was Hermione, he didn't expect Ron to be there quite contrary he thought Ron wouldn't speak to him ever again knowing he was the son of the Snaky Potions Master."Ron!" he said shocked.

Ron sighed and walked over to his best friend leaning against the wall next to him.

"so your Alex instead of Harry that would be the most difficult thing to get over" he said with a smirk. Harry looked like he grown two heads. "the most difficult, did your father tell you everything!" Harry asked.

Ron laughed.

"I don't care, Harry… I mean Alex" he said groaning.

"you can continue to call me Harry, Ron I don't think it would be best to tell him" Harry said sadly looking at the giant iron door.

Ron looked at him. "what are you talking about, of course your telling him" he said outraged.

"and what if I get him killed like Cedric huh Ron, I cant lose him" he whispered tears in his eyes "I cant"

Ron sighed and took his friends shoulders firmly making the boy look at him. "you listen to me Alexander Salvatore Snape" Ron said lowly but stern "I am not going to sit back and let you suffer knowing he's your father, look your afraid that he might not want you" Harry looked down "that he might decide to not have a relationship but me and Hermione can assure you that he cares more then you know Hermione told me that when you first disappeared she went to find a teacher Snape was the first one she found before she finished explaining he was already in the infirmary, and he was ready to explode. And Neville, Neville said he apologized to him and actually believed him when he said that Malfoy was the one to throw the extra slugs to Neville's potion causing it to explode" he said.

Harry looked at him then gasped slightly.

"that would explain why Malfoy just apologized to me" he whispered.

Ron looked shocked "only one person can convince him or influence him to do that, that's his head of house" he said, Harry sighed and turned back to the door, behind the steel was his father the man he wants to get to know, that he wants him to be a part of his life.

"I'm scared Ron" he whispered.

Ron sighed but smiled "its understandable, you've known your father as the Potions Master the one that technically made your life miserable for 6 years, of course your going to be scared." he said. Then pushed Harry to the door "Go" he said.

Harry smiled and nodded, Ron gave him a smile in return and walked out of the dungeons, Harry turned back and took a deep breath then opened the door he heard people arguing and saw his godparents, Sirius was rubbing his lower back his stomach must be aching him.

"Sirius, Remus do you mind if I speak to Professor Snape alone please" Harry said letting him know he was in the room.

They turned to him and Remus smiled along with Sirius, Snape looked shocked and his heart ached to hold him, to make sure he wasn't hurt when he was away.

"Certainly, come Sirius I want Poppy to check you before we leave" Remus said rubbing Sirius round stomach, Sirius rolled his eyes but followed his husband out of the room.

Harry watched them go and turned to his father he noticed that he had placed back his cold and indifferent mask. Snape spoke before Harry had a chance too.

"If you're here Potter because of the potion you can make it up in detention with me today at 7" he sneered turning his back to his son closing his eyes at the pain he felt.

Harry looked at him part of him wanted to leave when he heard the word Potter, but a bigger part of him wanted to stay and fight for what he knew could happen.

Harry sighed deeply wishing for any strength he could find, and sat down looking at his hands. He didn't see as Snape turned around and fought the feeling of walking over to him and hugging him tightly.

"aren't you intrigued to know where I disappeared two?" he asked.

Severus wanted to ask don't get him wrong, he wanted to know everything about his son but he knew he couldn't so he placed on his famous sneer and scowled at the boy.

"why would I be intrigued with anything you do Potter?" he asked and flinched inside when the look of pain that crossed his son's features.

Harry couldn't he got so used to being with his father loving him and having the man in front of him hate him was too much he got up.

"I'm sorry sir, it was a mistake coming here" he said and turned to leave.

Severus didn't want his son to leave the room not with his disappearance still fresh in his head and heart so he stopped him "Wait Potter, I apologize I haven't gotten any sleep in the past few days" he said and was glad to see Harry turn and look at him. "what did you come here for?" he asked.

"to ask you a question?" he said.

Severus took in a deep breath and nodded curtly.

Harry looked at him and walked closer "was it hard" he whispered. Severus looked confused but didn't talk. "Was it hard walking away, giving me to James and not looking back, living me and Mom so we can have a better life" he said tears in his eyes.

Severus stood frozen looking at Harry as if he lost his mind, he couldn't comprehend what his son had just said, because it was impossible, his son did not just ask him if it was hard to leave him if it was easy to give him over to James. Because the answer to that question was no, it was never easy and as much as he trusted James he regretted the moment he ever did it. The moment he had to walk away was the most heartbreaking day of his life.

Harry watched the thousands emotion flash through his fathers eyes, shock, confusion, pain, love, regret. Harry said looked down he was afraid of his fathers reaction and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Severus knew he had to answer him he just didn't know how.

Harry felt two arms on his shoulder and he looked up to the now tearful warm eyes looking down at him. "walking away from your Mother and you was and still is the thing I regret the most" he whispered.

Harry let out a sob and threw his arms around Severus body crying earnestly into the mans black robes, Severus held him tightly his own sobs.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry" Severus whispered tears streaming down his face as he held tightly into his boy, Harry sobbed until his body went limb in Severus arms.

"Harry!" he said shocked and concerned.

The door to the Potions Classroom opened showing Albus, Remus, Sirius and Arthur both smiling sadly. Severus looked at him "he knows" he whispered.

Remus smiled and walked over to taking the unconscious Harry into his arms "what's wrong with him Remus" Severus said worried he cant lose him not again.

"his alright Sev" Sirius spoke "he's just exhausted, he's been through a lot, his emotions are extremely high" he said placing a hand on Severus shoulder.

"Place him in Severus chamber, Remus. I'm sure they need to catch up" Albus said the twinkle in his eyes fading "Severus I'm sorry, I was wrong in keeping him away from you and always ignoring your pleas as of now your done spying you need time with your son" he said sadly.

Severus looked at him and nodded "thank you sir" he said.

"we should leave them alone" Arthur spoke, "I'm sure Severus needs some sleep also" he said throwing a look to his friend, Severus blushed slightly and nodded.

The mens left leaving Severus in the middle of his classroom a soft smile on his face. His had his boy, Alexander Salvatore Snape was home were he belonged.

The End.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the ending, but dont worry the continuence will be soon, hopefully by this month. please please reveiw, now i do have a question for HarryAlex's love interest please pick one of the following.

Alex/Draco

Alex/Ron

Alex/Charlie

Alex/Ginny

Alex/Luna

Alex/OC -I make up a character, you only have to say if its a boy or a girl.

oh, should Remus and Sirius have twins?

Please review and have a great day.

Love you all.

Camy.


End file.
